AIW : Au pays des Cauchemars
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: L'histoire se déroulera exclusivement dans le Pays des Merveilles, après les évènements des films. Alice retourne à Underland deux ans après son départ et depuis lors, elle écoule des jours heureux aux côtés de ses amis et de son Chapelier. Mais un grand danger plane dorénavant sur eux, une menace d'outre-monde sous forme d'un clown effrayant. OC ! HatterxAlice romance.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre fortuite

Bonjour bonsoir, amis lecteurs.

Bon bon bon, je me lance dans quelque chose de tout nouveau pour moi qui est un Crossover entre l'univers d'AIW et de Ça (IT). Un **Crossover** qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps déjà et que j'ai enfin commencé à écrire. J'adore ces deux histoires et ces personnages emblématiques, notamment le Chapelier et Ça. Je trouve que l'idée de combiner ces deux univers est vraiment fun, alors pourquoi pas la partager avec vous ?

Je vous demanderais donc d'être indulgent car c'est mon tout premier Crossover rendu public à ce jour ! Il ne s'agit encore que d'un test, un brouillon avec des maladresses qui sera améliorer suivant mes motivations et suivant vos avis, bien évidemment. De plus, pour le moment j'ignore encore si cette histoire comportera d'autres chapitres et dans quelles catégories je la classifierais dans le futur. Voyez-vous, j'hésite entre horeur/tragédie avec mort du personnage et suspense/drame un peu plus soft x) Encore une fois, cela dépendra de vos retours et de mes idées.

**Petit résumé/contexte** : l'histoire se déroulera exclusivement dans le Pays des Merveilles, après les évènements du film «de l'autre côté du Miroir». Alice retourne à Underland deux ans après son départ et depuis lors, elle écoule des jours heureux aux côtés de ses amis et de son Chapelier Bien-sûr c'est un jumelage AlicexTarrant. (Pour moi ce sont des âmes-sœurs, forever, le couple le plus mignon et attachant qui soit ! ;w;) Mais une menace plane dorénavant sur eux, un danger outre-monde sous forme de clown cannibale.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, à mon plus grand malheur. Ni de l'univers de Lewis Carrol/Tim Burton, ni d'Andrés Muschietti/Stephen King. Je ne fais que mélanger ces deux univers pour en faire un combo de la mort qui tue, mwahahaha.

Gros **remake** dans ce premier chapitre ;) Oh et je ne suis pas satisfaite du prénom que j'ai trouvé … Donc si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse ! XD

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre fortuite

La pluie tombait en trombe sur le grand château blanc de Marmoréal. Une violente tempête comme personne n'en avait vue depuis des décennies.

Les éclairs multicolores flashaient dans le ciel grisonnant, libérant des gouttes de pluie arc-en-ciel sur l'ensemble du pays des Merveilles et cela depuis trois jours consécutifs. Le peuple avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de tempête impressionnante mais quelque chose de spécial et d'indescriptible flottait dans l'air, quelque chose de néfaste qui modifiait la pression atmosphérique.

C'était étrange. Ce changement brusque inquiétait les populations mais plus particulièrement la grande souveraine Mirana, la Reine blanche. Depuis peu, elle faisait des recherches dans ses vieux grimoires concernant ce changement inopiné de temps mais jusque-là, elle n'avait rien trouvé de vraiment concluant sur le sujet.

Ce n'était qu'une tempête parmi tant d'autres, finit-elle par se consoler.

Alors le temps reprit finalement son cours normal puis les habitants continuèrent de vaquer à leurs occupations sans s'imaginer un seul instant qu'un grand danger planait sur leurs terres sacrées.

Un danger qui ne venait pas de leur monde.

Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne qui ne se souciait pas de ce temps inquiétant. Trouvant cela plutôt amusant que terrifiant à vrai dire. Un petit garçon se promenait sous la pluie torrentielle tout en réalisant des cercles artistiques alors que l'eau froide coulait sur ses joues porcelaines et à l'intérieur de ses vêtements dépareillés. Il avait toujours trouvé ce temps fascinant, un temps qui permettait de danser sous les multiples petites gouttes colorés.

Bientôt trempé jusqu'aux os, il rit doucement quand il tendit la langue pour goûter à la pluie multicolore. Toutefois déçu de constater que cette dernière n'avait aucun goût, le jeune enfant secoua la tête pour chasser l'eau de son chapeau haut-de-forme tandis qu'il reprit une bonne prise sur ses articles de modiste. Claquant sa langue dans sa bouche, il examina sa montre à gousset dans la poche avant de sa veste sur mesure.

Mince ! Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé !

«Zut, zut zut zut !» Grommela-t-il en resserrant la grande boite carrée contre sa poitrine.

Ses bottines frappèrent le sol humide pendant qu'il courait en direction de la grande cours d'un pas précipité. Et à chacun de ses pas, de grande quantité d'eau giclait. Des sillons s'étaient formés entre les pavés blancs et entraînaient avec eux des feuilles, de la boue et des brindilles avec le courant de plus en plus farouche.

Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent à l'extérieur.

Le petit garçon se dépêcha de traverser l'allée des écuries qui menait directement aux immenses portes principales du château de Marmoréal. Il n'était pas censé être dehors par ce temps pluvieux, mais il avait vraiment envie de rejoindre l'atelier de son père pour l'aider à confectionner de nouvelles pièces de collection. Sa maison n'était qu'à quelque pas de là mais il avait déjà fait le plus gros du chemin.

Mère serait folle si jamais elle apprenait qu'il lui avait délibérément désobéit …

D'un petit gémissement à l'idée qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui, il plaça sa main sur son chapeau dégoulinant pour qu'il ne tombe pas de sa tête durant sa course. Arriver à hauteurs des cerisiers en fleurs, il trébucha malencontreusement contre une branche qui avait été apportée par la tempête furieuse. Ses genoux frappèrent durement le sol trempé, sa boite s'échappa de son emprise et déversa son contenu dans l'eau courante.

«Oh non, père deviendrait fou !» Se lamenta l'enfant qui s'empressa de remettre les articles et tissus trempés dans la boite.

Il tendit son bras pour récupérer un petit prototype de chapeau bleu mais le courant l'emporta loin de lui avant même qu'il ne puisse mettre la main dessus. Angoissé de le perdre à cause de son étourderie, il bondit à nouveau sur ses pieds avec la boite sous son coude puis courut dans sa direction sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

C'était presque drôle de le voir flotter de la sorte. Cependant il ne pouvait se résoudre à rire car ce chapeau était bien trop précieux pour être bêtement perdu à cause de sa maladresse. C'était curieux mais il avait l'impression que l'eau était soudainement devenue plus rapide pour l'empêcher d'attraper le chapeau … Sans doute que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

«Non !» Hurla-t-il désespérément lorsque le couvre-chef fût aspiré entre des planches qui constituaient le sol de l'écurie.

Le garçon se laissa tomber à genoux devant la crevasse sombre où se déversait continuellement l'eau glaciale de la tempête. Elle était suffisamment grande pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser et récupérer son chapeau … C'était une idée intéressante mais pas si mauvaise. Il plissa ses yeux noisettes à la noirceur de cette dernière où une petite brise soufflait légèrement sur son visage frigorifié. Elle était si profonde que malgré la luminosité du jour il ne voyait même pas le fond !

«Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à père …» Gémit-il en déposant sa boite humide à côté de lui sur le sol, abattu.

Puis tout à coup, il crut voir du mouvement à l'intérieur. Un peu perplexe, l'enfant cligna rapidement des yeux et secoua même la tête pour être sûr qu'il ne venait pas d'halluciner. Après tout ils étaient tous fous ici … Toutefois il y eu à nouveau du mouvement au fond de la cavité suivit d'un petit froissement semblable à celui d'un tissu qui se frotte contre une paroi.

Désormais curieux, il se pencha en avant en mettant ses mains à plats sur le sol lisse tandis qu'il essayait de voir ce qu'il y avait à sous le plancher de l'écurie vide par ce temps de pluie. Au-dessus de lui, le tonnerre gronda. Il était sur le point de se redresser et d'abandonner lorsque subitement, deux yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent au fond du trou.

«AH !» S'écria l'enfant en faisant un bond en arrière de surprise, son chapeau tombant de ses cheveux roux dans le processus. Il atterrit sur ses fesses alors que les deux yeux lumineux s'approchèrent.

«Bonjour Timothy.»

Une voix, railleuse, prononça très distinctement son prénom.

Le propriétaire de l'étrange voix laissa enfin apparaître son visage à la lumière grisonnante du jour. Recouverte d'une espèce de peinture blanche, la créature apparemment humanoïde portait un large sourire sur ses lèvres rouges rubis, ses yeux dorénavant un bleu glacial. Un homme, d'après la voix. Il portait aussi une collerette grise autour de son cou et son nez était également de cette même couleur rouge sang que les marques à ses joues.

«B-bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ?» Demanda timidement le garçon répondant au nom de Timothy, effrayé.

«Moi je m'appelle Pennywise, le clown dansant ! Pennywise, je te présente ton nouvel ami.» Se présenta le clown dans la crevasse en donnant une grosse secousse de son corps pour faire retentir les clochettes de son vieux costume. Ce qui entraîna un rire chez l'enfant ci-dessus un peu plus à l'aise en sa présence.

«Timothy Hightopp, pour vous servir Monsieur le clown ! Mais dites-moi, que faites-vous là-dedans ? N'êtes-vous pas tremper ? Vous devez sans doute avoir froid, non ?» Questionna Timothy malgré qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'était un clown car il n'en avait jamais vu ici au Pays des Merveilles. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis se rapprocha à nouveau de la crevasse pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de l'étranger.

«La tempête, c'est elle qui m'a entrainé ici. Je me promenais tranquillement lorsqu'une énorme vague me submergea ! Je pensais que j'allais me noyer, mais j'ai trouvé refuge dans ce trou, avec tout le cirque.» Récita le clown Pennywise d'un petit ricanement qui dévoila ses deux dents de lapins inégales, gardant sa voix basse et calme.

«Le cirque ? Qu'est-ce qu'un cirque ?» Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

«Un grand chapiteau avec pleins d'animaux qui font des tours de magie !» Précisa le clown d'un autre petit rire nerveux.

«Des animaux qui parlent ?» S'enchanta le jeune Timothy âgé de sept-ans, imitant le sourire contagieux de la créature tapi dans l'ombre.

«Oui ! C'est ça !» Pennywise eut un grand sursaut alors qu'il riait aux éclats avec l'enfant devenu confiant. Soudainement, il s'arrêta de glousser pour regarder très sérieusement son interlocuteur plus jeune, un petit filet de bave s'écoulant de sa lèvre inférieure et le long de son menton blanc.

«Tu sens les bonnes odeurs du cirque ? Tu entends les rires des enfants ? Les animaux qui parlent ? Les cacahuètes grillées, les popcorns et …» Il s'arrêta de parler pour laisser Timothy finir sa phrase en suspens.

«Le thé ?» S'interrogea ce dernier en fronçant son nez à l'odeur du délicieux thé qui émanait de la profonde crevasse.

«Le thé ! C'est ce que tu préfères ?» Répéta le clown joyeux.

«Oui, j'adore prendre le thé. Tous les jours et à n'importe quelle heure avec ma famille et mes amis !» L'enfant hocha furieusement la tête, son sourire radieux s'élargissant d'avantage à la surexcitation démesurée de Pennywise.

«Moi aussi !» S'exclama vivement le clown en question qui ne cessait de rire pour un oui ou pour un non.

Il l'aimait beaucoup ! Encore un autre fou qui pourrait se joindre à la table à thé étant donné qu'il adorait le thé.

Toutefois l'instant d'après son rire loufoque mourut subitement pour être remplacée par une expression des plus effrayantes. Son sourire se dissipa, sa lèvre inférieure retomba et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans deux directions complètement différentes. L'un sur le garçon accroupit, l'autre sur quelque chose d'invisible qui se trouvait à l'opposé. Alors que les secondes défilèrent figé dans cette expression macabre, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entre-ouvertes et suintantes de bave du clown.

«Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, Monsieur le clown ?» Demanda Timothy d'une touche d'hésitation, inquiet par son changement brusque de comportement.

«Tu es bien sympathique Timothy. Je suis sûr que tu as pleins d'amis.» Se contenta de dire le clown après avoir cligné des yeux pour sortir de son moment d'absence.

«Oui, j'en ai pleins. Thakery, Mally, les Tweedles, le Dodo, Humpty Dumpty, Nivens McTwisp et Cheshire. Mais père est aussi mon meilleur ami.» Acquiesça Timothy d'un haussement d'épaules.

«Et où est-il ?» Reprit brusquement Pennywise d'une touche d'impatience.

«Dans son atelier à l'intérieur du château de la Reine Blanche. Mais sa folie ne fait pas bon ménage avec lui en ce moment à cause du mauvais temps. Il est triste.» Termina l'enfant aux cheveux roux bouclés, un sourire penaud aux lèvres tandis que l'eau continuait de le tremper sans scrupule.

«Oh, mais je sais comment lui remonter le moral ! Je vais lui offrir un ballon. Tout le monde aime les ballons. Tu aimerais un ballon Timmy ?» Proposa gentiment le clown dans la cavité d'un timbre de voix nettement plus grave et menaçant.

Un éclair flasha dans le ciel et illumina son visage blanc cireux.

«Mère dis de ne jamais accepté de cadeau venant de la part d'un étranger. Je suis donc au regret de devoir refuser votre cadeau, Monsieur Pennywise.» Refusa poliment le garçon d'une secousse négative de sa tête, ses doigts lui faisant mal à cause de la morsure du froid.

Comment savait-il son surnom ?

«Mais nous ne sommes plus des étrangers, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ton ami maintenant.» S'accorda Pennywise d'une expression peinée.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit de se méfier des inconnus au Pays des Merveilles.

«Oui, bien-sûr. Vous êtes gentil et amusant. Cependant je vais devoir retourner au château avant que quelqu'un ne remarque mon absence.» S'attrista le jeune garçon d'un petit sourire mélancolique. Il se redressa sur ses genoux pour récupérer la boite à sa droite sauf qu'un gémissement le figea sur place.

C'était le clown, il pleurait. Enfin plutôt se lamentait pour une raison inconnue. Avait-il mal ? D'après son visage chiffonné il souffrait. Timothy sentit une pointe de culpabilité dans son cœur à l'expression misérable de son ami Pennywise qui venait de recouvrir son visage habituellement joyeux et remplis de malice avec ses mains gantées pour cacher ses grosses larmes.

«Le clown est toujours seul, si seul … Il est perdu dans un endroit qu'il ne connais même pas. Où les gens sont très différents de ce qu'il avait déjà vu.» Se plaignit la créature dans la crevasse d'un autre gémissement douloureux.

«Ne pleurez pas. Vous pourriez venir avec moi ? Tout le monde vous accepterait comme vous êtes. Vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous cacher ici et vous pourrez boire du thé à longueur de journée !» S'empressa de dire Timothy en tendant une main invitante vers le clown.

«Sortir d'ici ?» Chuchota avec espoir Pennywise en levant ses yeux bleus larmoyants vers l'enfant. Les larmes s'accrochaient à ses longs cils tandis qu'il le fixait avec un strabisme.

«Oui ! Venez avec moi.» Plaida-t-il encore.

«Non. Je ne peux pas abandonner le cirque. Mais peut-être que toi, tu pourrais venir avec moi ? On flotte tous en bas.» Pennywise baissa le menton tout en laissant sortir un grognement guttural de sa poitrine. Il examinait le garçon avec tant d'insistance que ce dernier finit par s'éloigner, craintif.

«Je suis navré mais je dois vraiment y aller. Le temps risque de s'offenser encore une fois …» S'excusa le petit garçon en jetant nerveusement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Jusque-là, personne n'avait encore traversé la cours. Ni un chevalier de la Reine, ni un oiseau, ni même une grenouille ou encore un poisson. Il était tout seul sous le déluge multicolore. Un sentiment de malaise se fraya un chemin dans son ventre.

Quand il se retourna pour prendre la boite, les yeux du clown étaient toujours fixés sur lui, un horrible rictus à ses lèvres rouges. Au prochain grondement de tonnerre, la lumière de l'éclair illumina les dents jaunes de la créature ainsi que sa peau peinturlurée de blanc qui se craquelait au niveau de son large front.

Timothy sentit une vague de peur l'envahir à l'appétit vorace qui se reflétait dans ses yeux qui, remarqua-t-il, ne clignaient jamais. Dorénavant en très mauvaise posture et sous l'emprise de la terreur, l'enfant réajusta de ses mains tremblantes le haut-de-forme extravagant sur sa tête puis voulut se lever pour quitter l'endroit aussi vite que possible sauf que la voix aiguë du clown s'éleva à nouveau derrière lui.

«Oh, mais ton chapeau ? Il ne faut pas que tu le perdes Tim. Chapelier va te tuer sinon.» Murmura sournoisement ce dernier en levant le chapeau bleu dans sa main droite. Il esquissa un sourire aigre lorsque le garçon posa ses yeux bruns anxieux sur le précieux article.

«Prend-le, aller …» Insista-t-il, son sourire machiavélique devenant plus grand. A l'hésitation de l'enfant roux sceptique, il reprit d'un léger ricanement ; «aller Timothy.»

Pennywise recula lentement hors de la portée de Timothy quand il s'accroupit devant la crevasse pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur et plus particulièrement au chapeau mouillé qu'il avait en sa possession. Il voulait tendre la main, mais il demeurait réticent à le faire. Ses yeux bleus écarquillés virèrent à l'orange intense au moment où l'enfant apeuré effleura le bout du chapeau avec ses doigts, à moitié penché dans la cavité.

Son sourire prédateur ne faiblit jamais. Encore un peu …

«Timothy Hightopp !»

«J'arrive mère !» S'écria Timothy en redressant le haut de son corps pour répondre à la voix féminine excédée qui l'appelait dans le lointain.

Il bondit vite sur ses pieds, abandonnant momentanément le clown vicieux et le chapeau tant adoré afin de rejoindre la personne qui semblait folle d'inquiétude. Il prit quelques pas vers la direction supposée pour être brusquement happer en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dégringole et ne s'écrase de tout son long sur le sol humide.

Un hurlement de terreur s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'une main le saisit fermement à la cheville. D'une force surhumaine, le garçon fût entraîné vers la cavité, la pluie, l'effroi ainsi que les larmes brouillant sa vision tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de s'accrocher aux pavés blancs à l'aide de ses doigts ensanglantés.

D'autres cris terrorisés s'élevèrent en travers la tempête, tous couverts par le grondement du tonnerre.

* * *

A suivre ?

Merci de me laisser votre avis. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, même si pour le moment cela reste très vague (et c'est voulu).

VP


	2. Chapitre 2 : Vision

Bon, j'ai envie de continuer cette histoire.

Je pense finalement m'installer sur du suspens/drame/angoisse. Donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de joyeux avec Pennywise, n'est-ce pas ? Même si le Chapelier est là pour rattraper le coup, pour l'instant.

C'est une histoire centré autour de Timothy car il est l'une des cibles du clown. Mais avec un jumelage fort AlicexTarrant ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Vision

Les rires loufoques résonnaient autour de la célèbre table à thé du lièvre de Mars. Ils fêtaient le retour du soleil après plusieurs jours de mystérieuses pluies et d'orages violents.

La Reine Blanche avait ordonnée au peuple entier de festoyer en ce jour heureux qui portera dorénavant le nom de Qyburn, le jour où le soleil revint après des séries de malheurs inexpliquées en travers le pays. D'étranges disparitions jusqu'à maintenant irrésolus. Des patrouilles de recherches envoyées du Sud au Snud et d'Est en Quest pour résoudre ce curieux mystère, les habitants d'Underland pouvaient dormir en paix à présent.

Ce jour-ci avait d'ores et déjà sa place dans l'Oracculum en possession du grand sage Absolem. Cependant, le papillon bleu savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ici ne connaissait. Il allait devoir prévenir la Reine sur le champ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les rayons du soleil avaient enfin séchés les larmes du ciel pour permettre aux petites créatures insectes de retourner à leurs pirouettes artistiques dans les airs sans craindre de se mouiller les ailes. Certains d'entre eux, plus particulièrement les cheveux à bascule, s'égaraient jusqu'à la longue et inégale table à thé du grand trio de fous des Pays des Merveilles qui riaient aux éclats autour d'énigmes sans fins et de blagues idiotes.

Une partie de thé pas comme les autres avec un trio qui n'en était plus un depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Avec le temps et la prospérité, d'autres habitants avaient pris place autour des délicieux scones recouverts d'une délicate crème fouettée ainsi que d'une généreuse fraise. Ou myrtilles, suivant les préférences. Plusieurs théières fleuries pour la plupart ébrécher parsemaient les nappes dépareillées. A l'intérieur de ces dernières, un thé exceptionnel aux saveurs changeantes attendant patiemment d'être déguster par les invités.

Un joli bouquet de fleurs jaunes et blanches se trouvait au centre des tables ovales et rectangulaires qui formait cette longue allée excentrique. Des tâches étaient imprégnées dans les différents tissus des nappes à motifs. Notamment des tâches de thé mais aussi du sucre fondu, de la crème, des traces de pattes, du lait et du cracha … Quand Thackery explosait des fous rires avec Mallyumkin.

Le seul qui ne riait pas aujourd'hui à l'heure du thé était Timothy Hightopp. Le petit enfant du haut de ses sept ans regardait longuement la tasse rempli de breuvage assise en face de lui sur une soucoupe de porcelaine blanche à fleurs bleues. Ses pensées étaient loin, très loin de l'esprit joyeux qui rayonnait autour de lui.

Il finit par lever ses yeux bruns vers sa maman assise en face de lui et à droite du Chapelier en tête de table dans son grand fauteuil usé fétiche couleur bordeaux. Elle était plongée dans l'histoire que racontait son père fou, un large sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il comptait l'une de ses aventures extraordinaires. Le Chapelier avait toujours été le centre de l'attention, aimant monopoliser la conversation autour de ses récits fabuleux et par moment insensés.

Mais après tout, ils étaient tous fous ici.

Même Alice la grande Championne montrait des signes de folies au fur et à mesure des années. La femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés commentait de temps à autre les explications bancales du Chapelier, en ajoutant une part de ses propres aventures dans le monde d'en haut. A ces moments-là, Tarrant enroulait toujours une main bandée autour de celle de sa mère pendant qu'ils déviaient sur des histoires les concernant tous les deux. Des anecdotes, des souvenirs joyeux et dans de plus rares occasions ceux moins joyeux.

La belle Mirana lui avait une fois expliqué, une fois en âge de comprendre ces choses-là, que ses parents étaient des âmes-sœurs. Qu'ils se complétaient mutuellement, ce comprenaient depuis leur toute première rencontre vingt-sept ans en arrière à cette même table à thé. Ils étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et même si leur histoire avait eu du mal à débuter à cause du destin, aujourd'hui ils étaient liés plus que jamais.

«Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?»

Timothy esquissa un faible sourire avant de replonger son regard dans sa tasse, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que racontaient les autres autour de lui. Ne devrait-il pas lui-aussi être heureux ? Un jeune enfant de son âge qui aimait rire ? Comme ses parents et sa petite sœur Mia ?

A cette pensée, le garçon aux cheveux roux bouclés regarda la petite fille de quatre ans et demi assise sur les genoux du Chapelier qui faisaient actuellement de grands gestes mélodramatiques pour imager son histoire autour de son Alice. Elle était une enfant silencieuse et angélique avec sa longue chevelure rousse bouclée ainsi que ses yeux verts saisissant, ses petites mains autour de la trop grande tasse qui était d'ores et déjà vide. Mais peu-importait, tant qu'elle pouvait boire l'air à l'intérieur !

Le chat de Cheshire apparut sur le tabouret à l'autre bout de la table dans un nuage de fumée. Il tournoyait pensivement une griffe dans la tasse qui venait de lui être servi par le lièvre de Mars en personne après qu'il ait grimpé sur la nappe en sautillant avec une théière bouillante entre ses pattes. Du thé s'égara en chemin mais heureusement, il en restait suffisamment pour en remplir une dernière tasse.

«Chapelier, nous avons déjà entendu cette histoire au moins mille fois. N'avez-vous rien d'autre dans votre répertoire infini ?» Soupira le chat doté du pouvoir d'invisibilité. Il posa sa joue poilue contre son autre patte tandis que de l'autre, il créait des formes imaginaires avec la fumée du thé chaud.

«Mhm, si mes récits t'ennuies à ce point mon cher, alors tu peux retourner à ta sieste paresseuse et nous laisser prendre le thé ! Gros chat bouffi.» Rétorqua sèchement le Chapelier d'un haussement de ses sourcils touffus, les yeux verts émeraudes plissés à celui qui le taquinait.

Timothy aurait ri à ce commentaire comme Alice ou encore Mia, cependant il ne fit rien. Ses yeux ternes fixaient toujours cette tasse qui n'avait pas été touchée depuis le début de l'heure du thé. Ses mains étaient posées à plat de chaque côté de cette dernière. Tout à coup, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine puis lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit que Cheshire avait enroulé sa queue autour de son cou avant de disparaître dans un nuage bleuté.

«Va-t'en le chat.» Grommela-t-il, le menton posé contre sa poitrine alors que le souvenir de sa terrible rencontre en ce jour de tempête refit surface dans sa mémoire.

_Flashback_

_«Au secours !» Hurla Timothy, les larmes salées se mélangeant à l'eau de la pluie sur ses joues._

_Il était complétement déboussolé. A un moment il était sur ses pieds en train de courir en direction de la voix et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le sol blanc. Quelque chose de griffu lui avait saisi la cheville, violemment._

_«Timmy !» Répondit la voix féminine, horrifiée._

_L'enfant gémissant de douleur avait réussi à se retirer de la poigne de fer lorsqu'il vit au travers de ses larmes des formes se rapprocher à toutes vitesses. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger un seul de ses muscles, littéralement pétrifié par la peur. Il osa jeter un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir deux yeux jaunes lumineux le fixés avec ardeur dans la cavité profonde avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le néant._

_«Timothy ! Que s'est-il passé ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir sous cette pluie !» S'écria désespérément la personne qui venait de récupérer l'enfant pleurant dans ses bras._

_Au mouvement de son corps endolori, il laissa sortir un cri d'agonie car sa cheville était plutôt mal en point. Et d'après le soupir horrifié d'Alice, ce n'était absolument pas beau à voir. Toutefois la curiosité lui faisant défaut, Timothy sortit sa tête des cheveux humides blonds puis baissa ses yeux embués de larmes sur sa jambe pour constater qu'il avait perdu sa bottine et que de grandes quantités de sang se mélangeait à l'eau de la tempête._

_Alice réagit au quart de tour. Elle arracha hâtivement un morceau de sa robe bleue trempée pour enrouler le tissu autour de la plaie qui ressemblait à des crocs ou alors à des griffes acérées. La créature qui lui avait fait ça à son enfant devait être extrêmement agressive. Les quatre Chevaliers blancs qui avaient accompagnés la jeune femme dans ses recherches affolées se mirent immédiatement en mouvement pour repérer l'intrus du château._

_Armés de lances et d'épées, les pions d'échiquier établirent un périmètre de sécurité autour de la victime de cette attaque jusqu'à ce que les nombreux cris de l'enfant attirèrent l'attention du personnel du château. Puis la Reine Blanche en personne suivit par son Chapelier Royal. Tous deux stupéfiés de constater les dégâts, ils se précipitèrent autour d'Alice et de Timothy qui refusait catégoriquement de sortir de l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa mère. _

_Malgré les hurlements de colère de son père qui avait perdu la tête et les plaidoiries de la Reine, jamais il ne trouva la force de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu. _

_Ni sa rencontre avec ce clown effrayant._

_Fin du Flashback_

Quatre jours depuis ce tragique évènement.

Timothy pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la piqure familière des larmes derrière ses yeux. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine vêtu d'un manteau brun puis jeta un œil à sa jambe pansée qui fort heureusement, ne lui faisait plus de mal. Le chat de Cheshire était celui qui avait purifié la plaie d'un coup de langue.

A cette pensée, il releva la tête vers le chat en question qui curieusement n'avait pas quitté la table après la menace du Chapelier. Au contraire, il interagissait avec les autres invités comme si de rien était, son célèbre sourire démesuré bien en place.

De nombreuses questions avaient été posées suivant cet incident étrange mais Timothy n'avait jamais trouvé le courage ni même les mots pour s'exprimer. Ce n'était qu'un jeune enfant, après tout. Et maintenant il avait perdu le sourire. Ses parents étaient toujours très inquiets pour sa santé, lui jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil et s'assurant que sa blessure ne lui fasse pas mal ni ne s'infecte. Ils prenaient tous soin de lui en veillant à son bonheur ainsi qu'à sa guérison.

Toutefois il n'arrivait guère à oublier sa rencontre avec cette créature maléfique. C'était comme un cauchemar éveillé, qui recommençait sans cesse. La nuit il se réveillait en hurlant et en pleurant jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne le rassure que les mauvais rêves ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal ni l'atteindre. Les rêves d'accord, mais la mémoire ?

Sa gorge se serra atrocement, les poils sur ses bras se dressèrent quand il crut entendre un craquement provenant de la forêt derrière le chat de Cheshire. Tout doucement, Timothy leva ses yeux vitreux vers la table pour constater que personne d'autre à part lui n'avait entendu ce bruit sinistre. Ou alors ils pensaient tous que c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute l'une des créatures inoffensives d'Underland, un cochon ou un brorogrove, rien de bien grave.

Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ramenant ses mains à plat aux côtés de sa tasse de thé dorénavant froide, il continua de regarder du coin de l'œil la forêt sombre et bleuté derrière Cheshire occupé à jouer avec la fumée de son propre thé. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose le regardait, le fixait intensément depuis les arbres. Forêt anormalement calme, remarqua-t-il.

L'enfant stressé sursauta sur sa pile de livres qui lui servait de siège lorsqu'il reçut un morceau de sucre sur le bout du nez. Surpris, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis baissa le regard sur le Loir blanc en robe rose vaillamment perché sur le plat de scones presque vide. Le petit rongeur frétilla ses moustaches tandis qu'elle examinait avec attention l'enfant étrangement silencieux et pensif. Les pattes à ses hanches, elle plissa ses yeux noirs.

«Tu n'as même pas touché à ton thé, Tim !» Gronda-t-elle en claquant une patte sur le métal doré.

Son éclat de voix attira toute l'attention de la table sur lui et uniquement lui. Bon sang, il n'aimait pas recevoir toute l'attention aussi soudainement et encore moins quand il n'avait pas envie de discuter ! Timothy déglutit sous le regard soucieux d'Alice face à lui. La femme en robe multicolores lui esquissa un sourire triste tandis que sa petite sœur, Mia, était dorénavant sur ses genoux en train de jouer avec une cuillère en argent.

«C-cucu-cuillère !» Bégaya le lièvre de Mars qui tenait une cuillère devant ses yeux globuleux aux pupilles dilatées.

«Je n'ai pas soif.» Se contenta de répondre l'enfant roux d'une mine renfrognée en détournant aussitôt les yeux de toute la table.

Il entendit vaguement des chuchotements mais n'y prêta pas une grande attention. Les vieux tapis étaient plus intéressants à regarder. Toutefois il comprit que ses parents tourmentés débâtaient sur son comportement douteux à voix basse, lui jetant des regards discrets de temps à autre alors qu'ils communiquaient doucement pour ne pas l'alerter.

Timothy poussa un soupir. La culpabilité commençait à prendre place dans son cœur surtout lorsque son père se pencha vers lui avec des yeux d'un vert terme, signe qu'il était bouleversé. Se tordant nerveusement les doigts calleux pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une approche, il finit par lui offrir l'un de ses sourires éclatants qui dévoilait le petit espace entre ses dents de devant, ses yeux à nouveau dans ce vert vibrant qui plaisait tant à sa mère.

«Je m'interroge sur les mots commençant par la lettre M. Maligne, Mariage, Maboul, Magie, Miracle … Morue !» S'exclama le Chapelier dans une vaine tentative de faire rire son fils avec ce dernier mot.

Cependant aucun rire ne s'échappa des lèvres du garçon éternellement immobile et calme sur son siège de fortune. Ses mains étant toujours à plat sur la nappe plus très blanche, la tristesse se fraya un chemin sur son doux visage porcelaine alors qu'il accepta de jouer le jeu avec son père extravagant. Un jeu qu'habituellement, il chérissait.

«Mal, Monstre, Mélancolie, Meurtre … Mort.» Chuchota-t-il à la fin de sa phrase qu'il laissa en suspens, ses sourcils se fronçant, le regard vague perdu à la lisière de la forêt.

«Oh, Timmy.» Alice déglutit difficilement, aux bords des larmes face à la détresse de son enfant.

Le sourire contagieux du Chapelier s'estompa pour être remplacé par un profond froncement de sourcil semblable à celui de son jeune fils. Son excentricité disparaissant avec l'humeur massacrante de Timothy, Tarrant se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil tout en couvrant ses yeux pâles à l'aide de son chapeau adoré.

Mally sauta sur la table pour rejoindre le Chapelier désormais silencieux pour tenter de lui remonter le moral tandis que le chat de Cheshire s'évapora dans les airs après avoir lui-aussi perdu le sourire. Il venait de plomber l'ambiance, littéralement. Ce sentiment de culpabilité devenait encore plus féroce et présent dans son estomac contorsionné de toute part par le malaise et l'insécurité. Il se sentait encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais père lui disait toujours que la petite taille faisait la grandeur de l'esprit.

Reniflant timidement, Timothy se sentit un peu mieux quand sa mère réussi à attirer l'attention de son père avec de douces paroles et un sourire, afin qu'il ne soit plus déprimé. A cause de lui … Tout était de sa faute. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changée en lui, la question était la suivante maintenant. Quoi exactement ?

Son regard fût déporté de ses parents lorsqu'un ballon rouge flotta dans les airs au-dessus des nombreuses tables à thé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sorti. Personne ne remarquait la présence de ce ballon, pas même Mally ou encore Thackery ! Il flottait tranquillement au vent derrière les sièges, sa couleur rouge translucide donnant un sentiment de désarroi alors que la ficelle blanche traînait entre les couverts et les théières.

_Je pourrais lui offrir un ballon ! _

«Bonjour Timmy.»

La couleur se draina subitement du visage de Timothy tandis que ses doigts se creusèrent dans les plis de la nappe. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés de terreur, il tourna la tête en direction de la voix railleuse qui s'était exprimée sur sa droite. Son souffle se prit brusquement dans sa gorge quand son regard se posa sur le fameux clown horrifique de ses sombres cauchemars.

Il était là, à quelques mètres à peine de la première chaise où avait été quelques instants auparavant, le chat de Cheshire. Maintenant il le voyait dans son intégralité. Le clown portait un costume gris à froufrou, des bottes rouges et noires avec un pompon sur le bout pointu. Une espèce de tutu gris s'accrochait à ses hanches accompagnée d'une ceinture rouge et grise à sa taille ainsi qu'une autre série de pompons rouges sur son torse.

Mais le pire restait son visage. Des yeux jaunes vicieux enfoncés dans un crâne épais muni d'un large front craquelé par la peinture blanchâtre qui l'en recouvrait. Comme si qu'elle était vieillotte, fatiguée par le temps. Des cheveux roux coiffés avec fantasme dans le but de faire rire, mais cela ne marchait évidemment pas. Des traces rouges coulaient de ses sourcils invisibles en passant sur ses yeux cerclés de noir et finissant leur course aux commissures de ses lèvres rubis tirées dans un large sourire édenté.

Deux dents jaunes de lapin scintillaient au peu de lumière que procurait la forêt.

«Tu veux t'amuser Tim ? Vient avec le clown. On flotte tous en bas. Avec les animaux du cirque qui parlent et toues les créatures magiques que tu préfères.» Pennywise émit un ricanement grossier alors que de la bave coulait sur son menton.

Mais l'enfant interpelé fût dans l'incapacité d'émettre un seul son, la terreur à son apogée. Les couleurs de la nature environnante et de l'atmosphère générale étaient devenus ternes et mourantes. Même la table à thé où les invités continuaient de rire en sourdine comme s'ils ignoraient la présence même du clown inébranlable.

«Elle sera bientôt là … Elle n'aime pas que je touche à ses univers.» Dit mystérieusement la créature machiavélique d'un autre de ses petits sourires malicieux sans jamais détourner le regard de l'enfant apetissant. Des yeux qui partaient dans un fort strabisme.

Timothy était pétrifié par la peur viscéral, son souffle prenant une vitesse excessive jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit des petites étoiles devant ses yeux larmoyants. Le rythme effréné de son cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles, il eut soudainement envie de vomir et de pleurer mais il avait la nette impression que sa détresse n'était visible par personne d'autre que le clown lui-même.

Tous occupés à leurs babillages enfantins.

«Mwhahaha ! Tu flotteras aussi ! Tu flotteras aussi ! Ce n'est qu'une question …. De temps.» Ricana Pennywise avec véhémence en levant son bras droit pour dévoiler une montre à gousset pendante entre ses doigts gantés.

Un rire vraiment sordide.

Les yeux du petit garçon immobile sur son siège se posèrent ensuite sur l'autre chose qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et à ce moment-là, il pensait vraiment que son souffle allait se briser définitivement. Hallucinations … Ou folie ? Le clown détenait un cœur, battant la chamade, dans cette autre main qu'il venait de mettre au même niveau que celle qui tenait la montre. Un cœur violet assez petit pour tenir dans sa paume.

Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue de Timothy. Une âme comme la sienne aussi innocente venait d'être détruite sans aucun scrupule par cette chose malveillante. Injustement en proie à un cauchemar éveillé aussi terrifiant, l'enfant ouvrit la bouche quand la montre à gousset s'ouvrit rapidement et qu'un nom et prénom se présentèrent à lui dans de belles courbes élégantes. Suite à cela, des rires d'enfants s'élevèrent dans la brise qui souffla.

Etrangement, à cette distance, il put lire ce qu'il y avait de graver dans le métal.

_Timothy Hightopp_

«Timothy Hightopp !»

Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui arrachant un soupir d'effroi. L'enfant en question détourna brusquement les yeux du clown un bref instant pour se retrouver face à un visage inquiet appartenant à une Alice, visiblement troublée par son état et sa pâleur maladive. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, notamment Tarrant qui se tenait dorénavant à genoux de l'autre côté de son siège sans son chapeau sur ses cheveux flamboyants. Chapeau qui était à côté du grand fauteuil renversé sur le sol.

Le Chapelier était tombé à la renverse ? Avait-il crié ? En tout cas ses yeux étaient jaunes d'inquiétude et sa bouche dans une ligne mince.

«On dirait que tu as vu un Jabberwocky, mon fils !» Plaisanta-t-il à la légère mais d'après son regard, il était loin d'être amusé.

Au lieu de répondre aux nombreuses questions qui pleuvaient, Timothy continua de respirer d'une rapidité à en donner le tournis. Il tenta de balbutier quelque chose mais s'en retrouva incapable. Sa vision était trouble à cause des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues jusque sur son pantalon toutefois il put voir que le clown n'était plus là.

Ni le ballon rouge.

Perplexe par ce constat, il sentit une main douce retirer les grosses larmes sur ses joues mais avant même qu'un de ses parents ne prenne à nouveau la parole, il bondit de son siège et courut dans le moulin à vent délabrer du lièvre de Mars.

Derrière lui il entendit les cris du Chapelier et d'Alice ainsi que sa petite sœur également en larmes car elle ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation. Thackery tira sur ses longues oreilles lorsque les deux adultes se levèrent et se précipitèrent à sa poursuite. Il tremblait de tout son petit corps poilus, les yeux sortant de ses orbites alors qu'il soufflait des choses incompréhensibles dû à son indignation.

«Vous êtes en retard pour le thé !» Beugla-t-il soudainement en empoignant deux tasses aux hasards et en les jetant en direction d'Alice et Tarrant qui esquivèrent aisément les projectiles.

«Oh non …» Chuchota Mallyumkin avec horreur, ses deux petites pattes avant plaquer contre sa bouche.

Alors qu'elle courait sur la table en appelant désespérément le Chapelier, elle sentit de l'humidité sous ses pieds. Intriguée, elle baissa ses yeux noirs sur la nappe pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait deux empreintes de mains des deux côtés de la tasse ébréché où était assis Timothy quelques secondes auparavant. Des traces de transpiration, très distincts.

«Pauvre, pauvre petite chose …» Murmura-t-elle misérablement d'une patte sur le rebord de la tasse rempli de thé froid pour le soutien. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Mia qui avait été prise en charge par Cheshire en attendant le retour de leurs amis.

Puis, un hurlement de colère appartenant au Chapelier résonna contre les murs du moulin à vent.

A suivre …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis :) N'oubliez pas, c'est vraiment pour le délire.

VP


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le temps

Nouveau chapitre un peu plus conséquent que les deux précédents. C'est pour une bonne raison, vous verrez.

La fin est inspirée d'un film thriller/suspens culte. A vous de trouver la référence !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le temps

Timothy avait trouvé refuge dans le vieux placard au bout du couloir. Un endroit qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de visiter mais il devait se retirer du monde pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Car il l'avait revu, la créature démoniaque.

Elle avait été là, juste en face de la table à thé, s'invitant à la fête alors qu'elle n'avait même pas reçu d'invitation pour participer à la célèbre partie de thé du lièvre de Mars. Personne à part lui l'avait vu et maintenant, il se retrouvait enfermer dans ce vieux placard poussiéreux caché parmi toutes les portes multicolores à l'étage supérieur du moulin à vent.

Ses parents le cherchaient à l'étage du dessous, l'imploraient désespérément pour qu'il se sorte de sa cachette. Il y avait tant de portes dans ce lieu qu'il était généralement très difficile de retrouver quelqu'un, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que lorsqu'ils jouaient à cache-cache, ils venaient s'amuser ici. Le Chapelier devait sans doute être en train fouillé sous les feuilles de papier, les chaises, les tables, les vêtements et même les stylos à plume car il était persuadé qu'on pouvait s'y cacher dessous.

Plus bas Timothy pouvait entendre des éclats de voix. L'une sa mère et l'autre celle de son père devenu fou. Pas la folie agréable non, la folie furieuse, celle qu'il fallait fuir à tout prix. Il était fou par sa faute car il s'était retiré de table en pleine partie de thé sans répondre aux questions. Du moins, c'était que ce s'imaginait le petit garçon terrorisé au fond de son placard.

Il sursauta puis resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine lorsqu'au ré de chaussé, il entendit des hurlements suivit par le bruit du verre qui se brise en mille morceaux. Des objets entraient en collision avec les murs de la cuisine, la plupart se cassant sous la force décuplée de Tarrant dans ses moments de folies meurtrières. Il n'osait imaginer la couleur jaune orangés de ses yeux, les cercles noirs autour d'eux et les injures en Outlandish.

Les cris continuèrent plusieurs instants jusqu'à ce que le silence ne se fit entendre, brusquement. Malgré tout Timothy esquissa un petit sourire. Sa mère avait toujours eu un énorme pouvoir de guérison sur le Chapelier empoisonné au mercure et réussissait toujours à le ramener à la réalité beaucoup plus facilement que les autres. Certes, il n'avait jamais été violent envers aucun d'entre eux, toutefois ses cris faisaient très peur tout comme son aspect livide dans ces occasions-là.

Vaguement, il entendit le charabia familier de son père qui partait dans l'une de ses diatribes endiablées et n'eut pas de difficulté à voir la scène qui se déroulait ici-bas avec sa mère.

_«Chapelier !»_

_«Fez, fez … Je vais bien.»_

_«En es-tu sûr ?»_

_«Je vais bien. Je suis terriblement inquiet Alice. J'ignore ce qui ce passe ! Je déteste ne pas savoir. J'ai peur. Penses-tu que je sois un mauvais père ? Un mauvais …»_

Timothy pinça les lèvres pour retenir les gémissements qu'accompagnaient ses pleurs. Il posa ses doigts froids contre sa bouche tandis que la culpabilité le balaya de plein fouet à la déclaration misérable du Chapelier déboussolé. Son père était de loin le meilleur père qu'il existe dans tout l'univers ! Alors de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose lui brisait son petit cœur rempli de chagrin.

Malheureusement il ne put entendre la réponse de sa mère à cause de son hoquet mais il espérait sincèrement qu'elle l'avait rassurée qu'il était parfait comme il était. De toute façon il allait s'excuser auprès de lui une fois qu'il aura retrouvés ses esprits et qu'il arrêtera d'être effrayé au-delà du réalisme ! Il pourrait tout aussi bien sortir de son placard, reprendre son courage à deux mains, mais que se passerait-il s'il croisait encore ce clown ?!

Timothy arrêta de réfléchir quand il entendit les bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Le vieux plancher grinçait sous les pieds de la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il retint sa respiration alors que son cœur se mit à courir plus rapidement, les yeux humides de larmes fixés sur la ligne lumineuse du seuil de la porte. Il s'enfonça un peu plus loin contre les tissus, cartons et vaisselles qui trainaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne touche le mur du fond, repliant ses genoux bien fermement contre sa poitrine.

«Il est là.»

L'enfant voulu grogner à la poignée de porte qui ne se priva pas de dévoiler son emplacement à la personne devant le placard. Il lui avait pourtant explicitement dit de ne rien dire à personne ! Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit et son emplacement fût baigné dans la vive lumière du jour.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle s'ouvrit, elle se referma mais Timothy n'était plus tout seul dans le placard sombre désormais. Ses peurs et ses angoisses disparurent quand il posa ses yeux tristes sur la forme féminine qui avait envahie son espace personnelle. Dans la même position que lui, Alice encerclait ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, sa longue chevelure blonde en cascade sur ses épaules et sur son buste.

Il y eu un silence entre coupé par les reniflements du jeune garçon à l'opposé de la jeune femme. Leurs pieds se touchaient puis bientôt une main chaude qui effleura la joue humide de larmes de Timothy, entraînant d'avantage de larmes et de gémissements peinés.

«C'est plutôt une jolie chambre, tu ne trouves pas ? J'aime beaucoup la décoration. Et la poussière !» Se moqua Alice en poussant un mouton de poussière loin de sa robe bleue d'une légère grimace écœurée.

Etant donné que les moutons de poussière étaient des êtres vivants dans ce monde, la créature cotonneuse semblable aux moutons du monde d'en haut se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui tirer la langue avant de s'envoler vers ses camarades posées sur un carton rouge ci-dessus.

Son cœur se réchauffa tendrement lorsqu'en réponse, elle obtint un rire de son enfant en détresse. Cela suscita un petit sourire sur son visage pendant qu'avec son autre main, elle caressa la douceur de la joue de Timothy qui semblait se détendre grâce à sa présence. Malheureusement son rire disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

«Est-ce que père est encore fâché contre moi ?» Demanda-t-il doucement d'une petite voix craintive, nouant ses doigts sur ses genoux tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux de sa maman.

«Quoi ?» Fût la seule chose qu'Alice réussi à dire. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils puis reprit sans tarder avant même que son fils ne tente de s'expliquer.

«Bien-sûr que non, voyons. Tu sais comment il est avec sa folie. Il a du mal à garder ses émotions sous contrôle et quelques fois quand il a peur, il se met dans ses états. Je sais que c'est effrayant, mais il s'inquiète beaucoup. Cependant ton père n'a jamais été fâché contre toi Timothy, alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ?» S'inquiéta-t-elle d'un froncement de sourcils progressif au fur et à mesure que l'angoisse se reflétait sur le visage de son jeune enfant étrangement apeuré.

_Chapelier va te tuer sinon._

Timothy grinça des dents. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui … Pourquoi le serait-il ? Ce maudit clown voulait juste lui faire peur en inventant des choses qui n'existaient même pas. Pourtant il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dans le doute à cause de ce personnage méchant. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il releva le menton vers la femme tourmentée en attente d'une réponse verbale.

«Je suis désolé d'avoir quitté la table à thé et effrayé tout le monde, mère. Et je ne veux pas que père se sente triste à cause de moi. Mais je vois … Des choses étranges, en ce moment.» Déglutit Timothy à voix basse.

«Des choses étranges ? Tu veux dire, en rêve ?» Poursuivit Alice confuse par la déclaration. Elle installa chaleureusement sa main sur la jambe blessée du garçon pour lui apporter du soutien et surtout, de l'amour.

Sauf qu'à sa plus grande consternation, Timothy Hightopp hocha vigoureusement la tête dans la négation. Elle eut un sentiment familier.

_«Je tombe, au fond d'un trou où il fait noir. Ensuite je vois d'étranges créatures.» Petite Alice avoua à son père._

_«Quel genre de créature ?» Questionna Charles, réellement concerné._

_«Il y a un dodo vraiment immense, un lapin blanc avec un gilet, un chat qui sourit …»_

_«Je ne savais pas que les chats pouvaient sourire.» Rit son père._

_«Moi non plus. Et il y a aussi un Chapelier et une vieille chenille bleue.»_

Alice revint en présent quand son fils se confia enfin à elle après plusieurs jours dans le doute et le tourment.

«Je vois un clown. Il hante mes rêves mais aussi le présent et ne cesse de me faire peur. Je vois aussi des objets que personne d'autres ne vois. Ils sortent de nulle part puis disparaissent. J'ai toujours peur.» Avoua timidement Timothy, de grosses larmes coulantes sur ses joues porcelaines.

«Ce clown que tu vois, a-t-il un rapport avec cette vilaine blessure ?» Demanda ensuite Alice, désireuse d'en savoir d'avantage. Son enfant hocha la tête en accord.

«Oui. Il m'a mordu. Il voulait que je le rejoigne dans le cirque avec les animaux qui parlent. Je ne voulais pas ! Mais il m'a attrapé de force et m'a ensuite entraîné dans le noir ! Mère, est-ce le produit de mon imagination ? Suis-je fou ?» Timothy se tordit nerveusement les doigts alors qu'il examinait l'expression songeuse de sa mère dos au placard.

Bien-sûr, il parlait exclusivement de la mauvaise folie.

Alice fit mine de réfléchir en tapotant rythmiquement son index contre son menton, les yeux noisettes levés au plafond du petit espace exigu. Elle avait certes acquis certaines informations précieuses concernant l'attaque mais maintenant il était temps de réparés toutes les blessures. Un passage traumatisant pour un enfant de sept ans qui devait être oublié coûte que coûte afin qu'il puisse reprendre une vie folle et merveilleuse.

Timothy, ayant cessé de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, retint sa respiration lorsque sa mère déposa doucement ses mains sur ses joues en se penchant vers lui muni d'un petit sourire conciliant à ses lèvres. Elle l'étudia quelques secondes de plus avant de lever sa main droite pour poser sa paume sur son front chaud.

«Hélas, je le crains. Tu es complètement fou, remplie de folie ! Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, la plupart des gens bien le sont.» Dit-elle affectueusement, traçant son pouce sur la mâchoire pendante du garçon aux yeux larmoyants.

A le tenir de cette façon, Alice avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière de plusieurs années. Quand elle était venue ici la deuxième fois, au château de la reine rouge à la recherche de son meilleur ami aujourd'hui époux aimant. Elle avait également tenu la tête de son Chapelier après l'une de ses violentes crises de folies, encerclant ses trop grandes mains autour de ses joues blanches alors qu'elle le rassurait de la même façon qu'avec son enfant aujourd'hui.

«Est-ce vrai ?» Murmura Timothy d'un large sourire adorable.

«T'ai-je déjà menti ?» Taquina la jeune femme en attrapant aussitôt le garçon contre sa poitrine pour lui donner une pluie de baisers sur ses cheveux roux bouclés. Ils se mirent à rire joyeusement, échangeant des chatouilles et des bisous.

Il ressemblait tant au petit Chapelier qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son voyage dans le temps en Chronosphère. La même joie de vivre, le même sourire cocasse, cette créativité débordante et la naïveté qui le rendait si attachant. Chaque jour passé dans le pays des Merveilles, Alice se rendait compte de la chance inouïe qu'elle avait et remerciait le bon Dieu des choix qui l'avaient finalement conduite jusque dans les bras accueillants de Tarrant Hightopp.

Sans quoi, elle n'aurait jamais connu ses merveilleux enfants.

«Je vais te dire un secret.» Chuchota soudainement Alice assise en tailleur avec Timothy niché dans ses bras. A son regard intrigué, elle lui donna une petite pichenette sur le nez puis reprit «nous sommes en sécurité ici. Personne ne peut nous entendre ni nous voir. Nous ne sommes que toi et moi, ensemble à jamais.»

«Pas même Mally ? Ou Cheshire ? Les chevaux à bascule ? Les oiseaux crayons ? Absolem ?» Questionna rapidement Timothy.

«Non, personne ! Juste toi et moi.» Rit Alice en enterrant son visage dans la chevelure soyeuse de son fils qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. Le soulagement et le bonheur se bousculèrent dans son cœur débordant d'amour.

«Je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime aussi.»

Ils s'étreignirent chaleureusement, cachés au fin fond de l'un des nombreux placards multicolores du moulin à vent. A l'extérieur, ils pouvaient presque entendre la voix extravagante du Chapelier qui avait repris de plus belle la conversation avec le reste des membres de la partie de thé, à nouveau heureux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je n'aime pas mentir au Chapelier et encore moins à Alice, Tim !» Chuchota anxieusement une Mallyumkin sur ses gardes en suivant le petit garçon en question dans le couloir sombre.

«Mally à raison. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'échapper à leur vigilance avec ce qui se passe en ce moment. Nous devrions retourner à la forêt Tulgey et faire cette partie de cache-cache comme prévu !» Haleta Bayard sur la droite, la langue pendante pendant qu'il prenait de rapides souffles.

«Je veux juste savoir quelque chose. Je ne risque rien ! C'est pour cela que père et mère ont acceptés de me laisser jouer avec vous, les amis. Vous êtes les plus forts et les plus courageux guerriers d'Underland !» S'enchanta Timothy d'un léger rebond dans sa démarche, le bruit de ses bottines résonnant contre les vastes murs autour de lui.

«La louange ne te sauvera pas, petit coquin ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû accepter de te suivre dans le Palais du Temps en travers ce miroir ! Alors maintenant nous allons rentrer à la maison avant que le Chapelier ne comprenne l'astuce.» S'inquiéta le Loir qui regardait nerveusement autour d'elle, sa patte sur le bout de son aiguille en guise d'épée pendante à sa hanche.

Cependant Mally s'arrêta de marcher à côté de Bayard lorsque le garçon têtu comme son père s'agenouilla devant elle pour lui offrir l'un de ses regards de chien battu. La lèvre inférieure légèrement ressortie, il semblait soudainement abattu et désespéré à la fois. Quelque chose que ni le brave Lévrier, ni le Loir intrépide n'étaient habitués à voir chez le jeune Timothy Hightopp.

«S'il vous plaît … J'ai une question très importante pour le Temps. Je vous promets que je ferais vite et après, nous pourrons jouer à chat ou au lancer de bâton ! Le miroir est le chemin le plus sûr et le plus rapide donc personne ne s'en apercevra de mon absence. S'il vous plaît ?» Plaida-t-il encore d'une voix misérable, caressant l'arrière des oreilles du gros chien essoufflé qui s'effondra sur ses genoux d'un soupir bienheureux.

«Le Temps est un personnage odieux ! Il nous a bloqués à une minute de l'heure du thé jusqu'au retour d'Alice ! Très bien. Cinq minutes ! Ensuite nous repartons. De ton plein gré ou de force !» Raisonna Mallyumkin en brandissant son épée aiguille pour l'agiter au visage de Timothy en signe de menace.

«Yay !»

Elle reçut un rire en retour suivit d'un hochement de tête.

Le trio s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'immense Palais du Temps obscur et froid. Le plafond était si haut qu'il était presque devenu impossible de le voir, oui presque. Des nuages blancs rodaient autour des grandes tours au curieux design gothique qui ressemblaient à ce que sa mère avait décrit durant ses histoires incroyables dans le monde d'en haut. Des vitrages, des balustrades et des ponts qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Heureusement qu'il y avait ces balustrades d'ailleurs, sinon quelqu'un pourrait glisser sur le sol lisse à carreaux noirs et basculer la tête la première dans l'infinie profondeur. Ce palais n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne ? Si l'on pouvait parler du temps comme tel, bien-sûr. L'endroit était si colossal qu'il pourrait abriter des peuples entiers !

Timothy n'avait jamais vu le Temps en personne mais ses parents avaient pour habitude de le mentionner comme étant un personnage vaniteux et grand. Il le reconnaitra aisément, il en avait la certitude tandis qu'ils atteignaient une plateforme où plusieurs chemins se regroupaient. Soudain, il y eu un cliquetis sur leur droite. Mally pointa son aiguille en direction du bruit pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une petite créature mécanique aux yeux verts, une théière à huile en guise de tête.

«Salut toi ! Tu es trop mignon !» Salua gentiment le jeune garçon en se penchant sur ses genoux pour adresser un joli sourire édenté à la petite chose timide.

«Fait attention !» Prévint Mally, le nez frétillant d'inquiétude lorsque son protégé se rapprocha un peu plus. Bayard à côté d'elle continuait d'haleter bruyamment pour tenter de retrouver son souffle après tous ces efforts pour venir ici, ses yeux bruns doux sur la créature mécanique.

Cette dernière s'avança calmement vers les intrus tout en émettant de petits sons de cliquetis, méfiante mais trop curieuse pour s'enfuir. Mais dès lors qu'elle atteignit la main de Timothy pour accepter une caresse sur sa tête, d'autres de ces créatures apparurent de nulle part et se multiplièrent aux pieds du Loir, du Lévrier ainsi que de Timothy qui ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller face à ce monde.

«Wow ! Les secondes deviennent des minutes !» Rit-il en s'effondrant au sol quand il fût ensevelit par ces petites secondes à la recherche de tendresse et d'amusement.

«N'approchez pas bande de sauvage !» Grogna vaillamment Mallyumkin en agitant son aiguille aux drôles d'êtres qui se blottissaient dans les vêtements de Timothy riant aux éclats.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Mally, ils ne lui feront rien. Ce sont les secondes du Temps. Je ne pense pas qu'elles ont l'habitude de voir du monde par ici.» Expliqua Bayard allongé d'un rire rauque.

«Qu'est-ce donc toute cette agitation dans mon humble royaume ?! Wilkins ! Wilkins !» Hurla une nouvelle voix stridente appartenant à un homme.

«Oui Monsieur ! Je suis ici !» Répondit un autre personnage dans le couloir à l'opposé.

Timothy réussit à se redresser après avoir déposé l'une des secondes affectives sur le côté d'une petite tape amicale sur sa tête ronde. A son apparence déçue d'avoir été déplacé loin de sa source de chaleur, il lui offrit un baiser sur le front en promettant qu'il jouerait avec elle plus tard. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sautiller de joie sur ses minuscules pieds tout en piaillant de victoire, un nuage de fumée s'échappant de son long bec. Il récupéra ensuite son chapeau sur le sol.

«Des intrus dans mon Palais ? Qui ose pénétrer ce sanctuaire sans avoir reçu d'invitation ! Vous êtes venu me voler la Chronosphère ? Hum ? Vous pensez que vous pouvez venir m'admirer sans prendre de rendez-vous ?» Le grand homme connu sous le nom de Temps leva un sourcil épais aux trois personnages sur le sol entourés par ses secondes.

«Euh … C'est une question piège ?» S'interrogea Mally, un sourcil incrédule levé.

«Non. En revanche ton visage m'est familier. Et je n'oublie jamais un visage, surtout ceux qui me déplaisent ! Wilkins ! Mais où est-il encore ?» Aboya fortement le Temps sans même jeter un regard sur le chien ou encore le garçon silencieux assis parmi ses secondes.

«Oui Monsieur ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?» S'empressa de dire le petit Majordome mécanique aux lunettes qui se tenait aux pieds de son glorieux Maître tête en l'air.

«Oh, te voilà enfin. Conduis-moi ces … Etrangers, hors de mon Palais ! Utilise le miroir pour que ça aille plus vite et ensuite, tout le monde retourne au travail !» Temps jeta dédaigneusement sa main gantée noire en direction du trio puis se retourna de façon spectaculaire pour disparaître dans l'un des couloirs, réprimant un bâillement d'ennuie.

«Attendez, Monsieur le Temps ! S'il vous plaît ? J'aurais une question à vous poser !» Timothy bondit immédiatement à ses pieds pour courir derrière le grand personnage vêtu d'une cape noire à points blancs en velours qui passa par une porte découpée sur mesure.

Un passage taillé dans la pierre pour que ses larges épaules pointues et son chapeau haut puissent passés sans encombre ? Génial ! Voilà qui était fort ingénieux mais pas très pratique.

L'homme énigmatique finit par s'arrêter mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. L'enfant pouvait désormais voir des engrenages dorées qui tournaient à l'arrière de la tête de ce dernier couvert par un étrange et long chapeau noir uniforme. Il ressemblait véritablement à un Roi ! Mère ne lui avait jamais dit que le Temps était un Roi ! Cependant son train de penser cessa brusquement lorsqu'il finit par faire demi-tour et qu'il posa ses yeux bleus électriques sur lui, haussant un sourcil prétentieux.

«Humpf. Tu es la progéniture de la voleuse de Chronosphère aux cheveux jaunes et de cet homme complètement fou qui a trouvé bon de se moquer de moi jadis. Mais dis-moi jeune homme, t'attends-tu à ce que je t'offre une part de moi-même ? Comme ta mère il fût un jour ?» Répondit-il sans vergogne.

«Euh … Je …» Intimidé, Timothy en perdit carrément son éloquence.

«Fort bien. Le chemin du retour est de ce côté-ci !» S'exclama vivement le Temps en pointant du doigt le couloir à l'opposé avant de tourner les talons sans un dernier regard.

Toutefois Timothy continua de se précipiter derrière le grand homme intimidant qui avait repris sa démarche rapide vers ce qui semblerait être un nouveau couloir un peu plus petit avec deux grilles se faisant face et qui amenaient à des salles. L'une lumineuse contenait les vivants d'Underland et l'autre à l'inverse, ceux malheureusement décédés. L'homme l'ignorant délibérément marmonnait des mots incohérents sous sa barbe alors qu'il ouvrit la grille pour pénétrer chez les vivants.

«J'ai juste une petite question à vous poser ! C'est très important Monsieur. Donnez-moi un peu de vous-même et je promets que je serais bref !» Demanda encore le jeune garçon en joignant les mains devant lui puis entrant derrière le Temps, une grimace aux lèvres à sa jambe devenue douloureuse.

Néanmoins il ne put retenir le soupir d'émerveillement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait les multiples montres à goussets suspendues un peu partout dans les airs au-dessus des nuages dorés et scintillants. Toutes faisant retentir leurs tics tacs familier dans une douce mélodie.

«Un peu de moi-même ?» Répéta Temps, les mains à ses hanches et sa moustache noire se levant d'un côté à l'autre dans la réflexion intense. Il devait admettre que cet enfant avait du cran ! Et aussi beaucoup d'intelligence qui ne venait sans doute pas d'Alice.

Oh que non ! Mais alors du Chapelier ? Cette théorie était encore moins plausible, en conclut-il.

«D'accord. Tu as exactement dix secondes. Pas une de plus !» Capitula-t-il après s'être tourné pour faire face à l'enfant roux anxieux mais qui finit par adopter une expression espiègle à son accord. En revanche, la question suivante le déstabilisa.

«Suis-je mort ?» Timothy pencha la tête sur le côté, troquant son sourire contre un froncement de sourcils au visage tombant du Temps.

«Plaît-il ?» Réclama ce dernier d'un raclement de gorge, frottant deux doigts entre eux de perplexité.

Il avait bien évidemment remarqué la petite claudication dans la démarche du jeune Hightopp mais décida de ne pas commenter surtout lorsqu'il prit un pas décisif de plus vers lui, la détermination et l'angoisse luisants dans ses yeux.

«Est-ce que je suis mort ?» Répéta le garçon d'une voix plus forte, craignant que l'homme ne l'ait pas entendu.

Le Temps garda le silence tandis qu'il fixa la petite créature naïve de ses yeux bleus électriques. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir correctement entendu la question mais apparemment son ouïe ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Il gloussa sous son souffle, usant de son pouce et son index pour jouer avec sa grosse moustache pendant qu'il examinait sérieusement la curieuse demande d'un jeune enfant innocent en quête de savoir.

Touchant en effet mais d'une grande étrangeté pour ce jeune âge.

«Mon p'tit, laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose. Si ta montre avait donné son dernier tic et sonné son dernier tac, nous ne serions pas là à avoir cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Donc la réponse se trouve dans la question.» Déclara gentiment Temps en attrapant la montre à gousset argent qui venait de descendre du ciel pour tomber dans sa main paume ouverte.

Timothy laissa sortir un grand soupir de soulagement quand ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur la fameuse montre qui, comme le disait le Temps, continuait de fonctionner normalement, son nom et prénom se reflétant à la lumière dorée de la salle. Donc le clown lui avait menti, il n'était pas mort !

«Je vous remercie Monsieur !» Remercia-t-il gracieusement d'une légère révérence en tenant son chapeau sur sa tête.

«Pour quoi ?» Temps leva le menton puis plissa ses yeux bleus clignotant.

«Pour votre temps bien-sûr !» Timothy sourit joyeusement et sortit sans plus tarder de la magnifique salle afin de rejoindre ses amis en attente pour lui, ne voulant abuser de la charité.

Temps eut un petit éclat de rire aux manières du fils d'Alice et du Chapelier qui venait de disparaître comme il l'avait promis, son horloge interne ronronnante agréablement dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment nostalgique l'envahi, ses pensées s'évadant dans les sentiers des souvenirs lointains autour d'une jeune femme blonde étonnante.

Oui, c'était bel et bien son enfant il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Sur le chemin du retour, Timothy sautillait de joie car son cœur s'était considérablement allégé et était devenu nettement moins douloureux. Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu la réponse à ses tourments, il pouvait redevenir ce qu'il était autrefois avant sa terrible rencontre.

Toutefois ses pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il vit du mouvement dans le coin gauche de sa vision. Une silhouette d'enfant plus précisément. Une fillette aux cheveux noirs ondulés et robe blanche se tenait cachée derrière l'un des poteaux du palais, la moitié de son corps masqué par l'épaisseur de la pierre. Elle souriait, faisant signe avec sa main de la rejoindre tandis que ses rires enfantins faisaient échos tout autour d'eux.

Piqué par la curiosité accrue, Timothy s'empressa de lui courir après alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière sa cachette pour se retrouver à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, près d'une porte rouge fermée. Il tenta de l'appeler mais la petite fille colla son doigt pâle à ses lèvres, le plaidant silencieusement de ne faire aucun bruit tandis qu'elle déverrouilla la porte et passa de l'autre côté sans un regard en arrière.

Malheureusement, il manqua son sourire morbide.

A cause de sa jambe lancinante, Timothy courut du mieux qu'il put derrière l'inconnue aux rires joyeux qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'immense palais du Temps, ses boucles noires flottantes au vent. Il ignorait pourquoi il voulait tant la rattraper mais sans doute que c'était cette pesante curiosité qui l'entraînait sur ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se volatilise à la prochaine intersection.

Cette partie du palais n'était pas aussi impressionnante que le reste. Les couloirs étaient de taille normale et les portes moins caractéristiques. De simples portes en bois de cette même couleur rouge que celle qu'il avait franchi tout à l'heure.

Au moment où il bifurqua, ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur une trace suspecte sur le sol. Par manque cruel de luminosité, Timothy fût contraint de s'en approcher pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'une grande trace d'huile sombre, comme si qu'une seconde avait été traîné sur la surface lisse. Il suivit tranquillement la trace, se sentant désormais très seul maintenant que la fillette étrange était partie.

Au moment où il tourna dans un autre couloir, il pensait que son cœur allait littéralement sauter dans sa gorge. Effectivement, la trace d'huile correspondait bien à l'un de ses petits êtres mécaniques qui avait été sauvagement décapiter. De l'électricité jaillissait des entrailles de son corps cabossé et illuminait la flaque d'huile qui imbibait les plaques torsadées dans des angles anormaux.

Timothy posa sa main tremblante sur sa bouche pour faire taire le gémissement qui menaçait de s'en échapper, les yeux larmoyants d'horreur absolue tandis qu'il posa son dos contre le mur le plus proche. C'était un spectacle vraiment répugnant et triste. De plus, l'identité de cette seconde était celle à qui il avait promis de jouer plus tard mais ses yeux verts lumineux ne brillaient d'ores et déjà plus.

_Aidez-moi …_

L'enfant se raidit brusquement. Ce chuchotement étouffé venait de derrière la porte à sa droite. Porte qui quelques instants auparavant n'était pas ouverte toutefois il avait reconnu la voix de la petite fille. Et si elle était en difficulté ? Si elle était coincée ici et avait peur, comme lui ? Son père lui avait enseigné que le courage s'apprenait grâce à la peur donc malgré ses membres tremblants et l'arrière de son esprit qui lui disait de fuir, Timothy entra dans la pièce.

Sa peur s'estompa rapidement quand il fût baigné dans la lumière chaleureuse venant d'un feu de cheminée. Cette pièce devait être les appartements du Temps, d'après la charmante décoration et les bibelots divers faisant référence aux horloges. Une énorme bibliothèque contre le mur à sa gauche et des chandeliers sur chaque surface libre. Des verres en cristal étaient disposés sur une table ronde basse ainsi qu'un gros et confortable fauteuil en cuir noir se tenait devant le feu crépitant.

La tête de Timothy en extase devant la beauté de la pièce se tourna rapidement vers un petit placard ouvert à côté de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il crut entendre un gémissement. Il faisait extrêmement sombre à l'intérieur malgré la forte luminosité environnante. De quoi égayer d'avantage sa curiosité intarissable.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout.

_S-s'il vous plaît, ne me laisser pas là-dedans …_

Marmonna la petite voix féminine d'un autre reniflement malheureux.

Les yeux du garçon se plissèrent car il ne voyait pas la forme de la fillette à cause de cette noirceur oppressante d'où il avait l'impression que du vent soufflait. Serait-ce même du vent ? Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres puis s'agenouilla devant ce placard effrayant, cherchant encore la silhouette familière à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Les gémissements ne cessaient pas. Pas même quand il se pencha un peu plus …

Pour être violemment tirer à l'intérieur d'un claquement de porte.

Au même moment, dans les interminables couloirs du palais du Temps, Mally et Bayard patientaient encore le retour du petit garçon à qui ils avaient donné l'autorisation pour rejoindre le Temps afin qu'il puisse poser sa fameuse question. Cependant, voilà vingt minutes et il n'était toujours pas revenu alors que le Loir lui avait clairement dit pas plus de cinq minutes !

«Ce n'est pas normal. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.» S'inquiéta la souris en réalisant des allées et retours de nervosité, une patte dans le dos l'autre à son menton.

«N'oublie pas que tu as à faire au fils du Chapelier. Bavard comme il est, il doit encore être avec ce bon vieux Temps.» Rit Bayard allongé sur le sol, servant d'oreiller de fortune à quelques petites secondes somnolentes à la recherche de chaleur.

Sauf que le Temps en question était actuellement en train de se diriger vers eux dans sa démarche hautaine, sans Timothy à ses côtés. Wilkins sursauta quand il eut le même constat déplorable que les étrangers, ses gros sourcils métalliques se levant de stupéfaction alors qu'il déambulait le plus rapidement possible vers son Maître.

«Monsieur ! Où est le jeune garçon ? Il n'est plus avec vous ?» S'alarma le Majordome en manteau vert, ses lunettes manquant de peu de tomber au sol durant ses gestes frénétiques.

Dubitatif par l'expression effrayé de Wilkins, Temps ouvrit la bouche pour répondre l'une de ses répliques acerbes favorites sauf que le Lévrier l'en empêcha à l'instant même où il bondit sur ses quatre pattes, les oreilles tendus aux bruits faibles qu'il était sûr d'avoir entendus. S'ensuit un silence maladroit. Mallyumkin questionna le chien à voix basse mais Bayard ne lui répondit pas tandis que sa truffe humide humait l'air.

_Au secours !_

«C'est Timothy ! Il est en danger !» Hurla le Lévrier d'un aboiement alors qu'il fonçait en direction des hurlements à peine perceptibles.

Il entendit vaguement Temps et Wilkins poser des questions sur la situation mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour leur offrir des réponses car son garçon était en danger ! Mally avait heureusement réussi à sauter sur son cou avant qu'il ne détale comme un fou dans le couloir face à eux, s'accrochant résolument au gros collier pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le palais infiniment sombre.

Grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé et son instinct de chasseur, Bayard réussit à pister les dernières traces laissés par Timothy qui conduisaient directement à une porte rouge fermée. Le chien se mit à aboyer furieusement à la poignée alors qu'il entendait les cris désespérés de l'autre côté du bois. Maintenant suffisamment proche de la source du raffut, Mally pouvait également entendre les hurlements atroces.

«Timmy, ouvre la porte ! Vite ouvre !» Implora-t-elle tout en essayant de forcer la serrure avec son épée, la peur lui griffant le ventre.

L'espoir et le soulagement les frappèrent tous deux lorsque Temps apparut dans leur champ de vision brouillés par les larmes d'effroi. Suivit de près par son Majordome sur le point de pété une durite, l'homme paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude et ne possédait plus aucune expression faciale ni même l'un de ses petits rictus détestables. Juste de la peur, une épouvantable peur.

Il avait bien évidemment vu le cadavre de sa précieuse seconde baignant dans son propre sang, sauvagement tué par quelque chose qui n'avait certainement pas sa place dans ce Palais.

Ni nul part ailleurs.

«Poussez-vous ! Laissez-passer !» Somma le Temps en poussant le chien gémissent hors de son chemin pour déverrouiller sa porte qui n'était pas censée être fermée.

Une fois à l'intérieur de ses appartements, les cris devinrent plus distincts et plus effroyables encore.

«Au secours ! Non ! Aidez-moi ! Pitié, ne me laissez pas là-dedans ! AH ! Je veux sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir !»

La porte rouge du minuscule placard tambourinait avec force mais refusait catégoriquement de s'ouvrir, la poignée ronde tournant dans tous les sens possibles accompagnés par ces hurlements crève-cœur. La première à réagir a été Mallyumkin qui se précipita jusqu'au placard pour tenter de délivrer Timothy de sa prison miniature.

«Il faut la clé ! La clé, vite !» Plaida le Loir en faisant des gestes aléatoires autour de la pièce, ses yeux noirs horrifiés sur Temps qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du pas de la porte.

«Monsieur ! Où avez-vous mis la clé ?!» Wilkins tira furieusement sur le manteau de son Maître pour le sortir de sa torpeur passagère.

«Il n'y a pas de clé. Ce placard n'est pas vérouillable.» Se contenta-t-il de dire, complètement sous l'emprise du choc.

«Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! Il est en danger !» Cria Bayard qui grattait le bois de la porte avec ses pattes avant, le désespoir se faisant entendre dans sa voix baryton.

Puis subitement, les cris effroyables cessèrent et un bruit sourd résonna à l'intérieur du placard qui se déverrouilla comme par magie. Tous choqués par ce revirement de situation et le silence soudain, le Temps poussa Wilkins pour s'approcher à grands pas de la porte de son placard qui venait de s'ouvrir dans un grincement angoissant, dévoilant un océan de noirceur et un souffle d'air putride. Ses yeux bleus clignotèrent quand il vit le petit corps immobile de Timothy affalé contre le fond de l'armoire.

Son visage assombri, il tendit prudemment les bras à l'intérieur et récupéra le garçon qui avait perdu connaissance, son visage pâle et griffé luisant à la lumière du feu et des chandeliers. Son pouls était faible, sa respiration lente, ses cheveux flamboyants avaient perdus de leur vivacité. La blessure à sa jambe était à nouveau ouverte et laissait des gouttes de sang sur les tapis. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, ses yeux fermés mais il était encore en vie. Pendant mollement dans les bras du Temps incapable de s'exprimer.

«Oh non … Mais, que s'est-il passé ?» Gémit Wilkins angoissé, les deux mains à sa bouche tandis que Bayard gémissait et Mally, pleurait.

Tout semblait s'être ralenti, mais le Temps n'y était pour rien cette fois.

A suivre ...

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est important !

Le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus court normalement. Je dis bien normalement.

VP


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise influence

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise influence

Timothy soupira pour la énième fois ce jour-là.

Ses yeux noisettes traînaient paresseusement sur les multiples tissus qui recouvraient la surface de la longue table, le menton plongé dans ses bras croisés. Il jouait avec le crayon d'esquisse en le faisant rouler d'avant en arrière à l'aide de son souffle. Le pansement qui recouvrait la plaie à sa jambe lui démangeait à chaque petit mouvement mais il ne fit rien pour le retirer. Comme un rappel cruel de ce qui lui était arrivé plusieurs jours auparavant.

Son regard se déporta des tissus pour venir se concentrer sur le chapeau qu'il était en train de réaliser depuis un long moment déjà. Ledit chapeau se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage abattu, assis tranquillement entre des bandes de tissus découpées, des plumes, des perles, de la soie blanche et bien d'autres matières rares qu'offrait le Pays des Merveilles. Mais ses pensées ne tournaient pas autour de sa conception en cours. Non, sa tête s'égarait au-delà des sentiers battus.

Timothy n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son escapade au Palais du Temps, ni de ce qui lui était arrivé exactement en ce lieu mystique. Bien entendu, il gardait quelques séquelles de son traumatisme toutefois il ne pouvait le décrire avec exactitude. C'était comme un cauchemar, un souvenir lointain qui refusait de s'éclaircir dans sa mémoire obstrué par un épais voile de confusion.

Et si … Tout cela avait été fait exprès ? Afin qu'il perde la mémoire ?

Dans tous les cas il avait fait une terrible erreur ce jour-là. Lors de son réveil au château de la Reine Blanche à Marmoréal, le jeune garçon était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans un lit et pourquoi tout le monde autour de lui semblait si désolé. Si … Terrifié. Que lui était-il arrivé pour que ses amis mais surtout, ses tendres parents, aient l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme ? Il se souvient encore de la pâleur de leurs visages et des larmes dans les yeux de sa mère mais le pire restait le Chapelier.

Comme si toute la couleur s'était évaporée de lui, ne laissant plus qu'un homme désespéré silencieusement assis à côté de son chevet. Combien de temps avait-il veillé dans cette position à côté du lit ? D'après ses yeux ternes, beaucoup trop de temps.

Mais ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus confus fût la présence exceptionnelle de Temps dans sa chambre à son réveil. Ce dernier n'avait pas fière allure contrairement à l'habituel. Tout aussi pâle que Mirana et Tarrant, l'homme avait définitivement perdu le sourire quand il posa ses yeux bleus électriques sur l'enfant souffrant au fond du lit, rejouant encore et encore la scène horrible du placard dans son esprit complexe. Il refusait d'admettre la vérité que peut-être quelque chose de plus puissant et incontrôlable sévissait dans leur monde.

En revanche Timothy se souvint des hurlements du Chapelier alors qu'il s'en prenait verbalement au Temps une fois à l'extérieur de sa chambre, le blâmant dans son patois fort pour ce qui était arrivé à son jeune enfant pendant son excursion improvisé dans son Palais. Son père était souvent en colère ces derniers temps, remarqua-t-il. Et c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas délibérément désobéit, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit et personne ne serait malheureux à cause de lui aujourd'hui.

Même s'il ignorait le pourquoi du comment. Les seules cicatrices qu'il gardait de ce jour visiblement affreux étaient la morsure à sa jambe rouverte ainsi que des griffures qui parsemaient son dos, ses bras et son visage. Des blessures qui étaient soi-disant apparus par miracle sur sa peau, d'après ce qu'avait raconté le Temps à Alice et au Chapelier furieux, clairement perplexes par ce constat. Mallyumkin et Bayard avaient soutenus ses propos avec frénésie à la Reine blanche qui s'occupait des blessures de Timothy avec le plus grand des soins malgré sa difficulté à comprendre.

Tout le monde avait été terriblement inquiet.

Dans le présent, le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre sur sa droite puis posa confortablement sa joue contre son avant-bras tandis qu'il lorgnait le vitrail et les rayons du soleil qui s'infiltrait en travers le verre épais jusque sur son visage. La pièce était entièrement blanche malgré les coloris divers qui jonchaient les murs et le sol grâce à la Chapellerie des Hightopp. Il n'aimait guère tout ce blanc qui rappelait sans cesse que cet atelier se trouvait au sein du château de Marmoréal, loin du petit atelier familial dans la maison chapeau aux abords de ce dernier.

Son cœur était lourd de remord. Le visage angoissé de son père restait gravé derrière ses paupières tout comme les larmes de sa pauvre mère inconsolable qui avait veillé à son chevet toute la nuit dernière.

Un petit gémissement involontaire s'échappa de ses lèvres au souvenir douloureux. La culpabilité le rongeait allant jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée, le nez plissé. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais il les retint de toutes ses forces car il refusait de les libérer alors que tout était de sa faute et entièrement de sa faute.

Il avait envie de voir son père aux vives émotions et de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il ne devait plus se sentir misérable et encore moins coupable comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'un membre de la famille était en difficulté. L'étreindre chaleureusement, sentir l'odeur du thé dans ses vêtements colorés, rire avec lui et répondre à ses énigmes qui n'avaient strictement aucun sens. Le voir à nouveau sourire … Son sourire contagieux que chérissait tant Alice mais qui se faisait de plus en plus rare malheureusement.

A cause de lui.

Timothy sentit la piqure familière derrière ses yeux alors il décida d'enterrer son visage dans ses bras. Mally et Bayard avaient aussi eu droit à de sévères réprimandes, surtout de la part de Tarrant qui avait failli écraser le pauvre Loir sous une théière lors de sa crise de folie si Alice n'avait pas intervenue à temps pour le sortir de son état catastrophique. Des yeux oranges cernés par du noir charbon, voilà l'image qu'il avait dorénavant de son père adoré au caractère extravagant et débordant de gentillesse.

Il méritait certes sa punition, mais ses amis n'avaient absolument rien à voir là-dedans et encore moins avec sa prise d'initiative de partir pour le Palais du Temps sans l'autorisation de ses parents ni de celle de Mirana.

Mais encore, ce n'était qu'à cause de sa maudite curiosité ! Même si certains morceaux de sa rencontre en personne avec le Temps refaisaient lentement surface, il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il devait rester enfermer dans cette pièce toute la journée alors qu'il faisait un soleil radieux à l'extérieur ! Il avait vraiment très envie de jouer avec les Tweedles dans les jardins.

Une question de sécurité, lui avait expliqué la gentille Reine aux doux sourires rassurants. Même s'il prenait cette initiative comme une punition.

La mélancolie soudainement remplacée par l'ennuie, Timothy redressa sa tête pour regarder fixement son chapeau à moitié terminé d'un œil sceptique. Un petit rictus s'empara de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fusillait du regard son œuvre qui ne suscitait plus autant d'intérêt qu'avant, passant doucement le bout de son index sur la plume bleue qui flottait au-dessus du ruban bleue nuit.

«Tu es encore distrait, Timothy.»

L'enfant se crispa au son de la voix strict. Il était tellement plongé dans ses propres pensées qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention aux bruits environnants notamment ceux de la machine à coudre noire sur laquelle travaillait activement son grand-père, Zanik Hightopp. Il avait cessé son travail de couture pour s'intéresser plus particulièrement à son petit-fils tête en l'air assis sur un siège devant la table de travail, face à son chapeau inachevé.

«Je suis désolé grand-père.» S'excusa ce dernier d'un autre de ses soupirs plaintifs.

«Il faut que tu apprennes à te concentrer si tu souhaites faire de ce chapeau une œuvre d'art. Etre un bon Chapelier ne s'apprend pas du jour au lendemain. Tu dois avant tout persévérer, c'est la clé de la réussite. Déjà tiens-toi plus droit ! Ensuite, utilise tes mains pour sentir les différentes textures que tu pourrais utiliser pour ton chapeau.» Zanik se plaça derrière le garçon morose pour lui montrer comment se tenir.

«Peux-tu encore une fois me montrer le chapeau de père ? Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait me venir en aide.» Sourit Timothy lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son grand-père sur ses épaules. Il y eu un léger temps de silence puis une pression sur son épaule gauche avant que Zanik ne sorte le fameux chapeau bleu frivole de la poche avant de son blouson gris.

«Très bien. Le voici. Fait attention s'il te plaît, tu sais qu'il me tient très à cœur.» Demanda-t-il en tendant le chapeau en papier dans sa direction, le semblant d'un sourire aux lèvres quand son petit-fils le récupéra dans ses mains tâchées.

Timothy examina attentivement ce chapeau minuscule sous toutes les coutures même s'il connaissait déjà chacun de ses plis à la perfection. Il était légèrement déchiré sur le dessus. Par ailleurs il restait le premier chapeau réalisé par son père lorsqu'il avait à peu près son âge, une relique du passé qui méritait qu'on l'admire encore et encore ! Rien à voir avec les créations de Zanik qui étaient bien plus ternes et plus conformes, comme il aimait souvent le dire.

Cependant ceux de Tarrant avaient toujours été plus colorés et plus originaux avec des couleurs vives et des accessoires improbables comme par exemple des étiquettes de prix, des plumes immenses, des coquilles d'œufs d'oiseaux rares, des broches … Cela dépendait généralement des clients mais c'était aussi pour cette raison-là qu'il était devenu le Chapelier Royal de la Reine Blanche. Grâce à ses idées loufoques.

«Ce chapeau que tu essaies de faire, tu le réalises pour le chat de Cheshire, je présume ?» Questionna ensuite Zanik d'un haussement de ses sourcils grisonnants, les yeux rivés sur le visage admiratif du garçon.

«J'aimerais lui faire un chapeau pour qu'il arrête d'essayer de voler celui de père. Je pense qu'il le mérite plus que quiconque. Cheshire est quelqu'un de bien, il est loyal et courageux et j'aime son sourire.» Admit timidement Timothy, le précieux chapeau ancien tenu soigneusement dans ses deux mains.

«Fort bien. Dans ce cas, je pense que tu devrais ajouter une touche de noire sur ton chapeau. Le bleu est un bon rappel de couleur mais il faut contraster avec du noir. Du noir et une touche de turquoise aussi …» Se dit Zanik en passant sa main le long de son menton dans la réflexion intense tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la table encombrée de tissus pour rejoindre une étagère débordante contre le mur.

Timothy réussit à esquisser un sourire pendant qu'il suivait du regard son grand-père qui marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe. Il l'aimait beaucoup malgré qu'il soit un personnage sévère et pointilleux à la recherche de la perfection sur chacun de ses modèles. Ce n'était pas tous les jours évidents de travailler avec lui quand il fallait être carré à chaque geste. Contrairement à Chapelier qui était tout l'inverse de son père. Aussi bien mentalement que professionnellement.

Tarrant lui avait raconté qu'à une certaine époque, avant que le Jabberwocky ne détruise tout sur son passage le jour terrible, lui et son propre père avaient des difficultés à s'entendre et qu'ils s'étaient violemment disputés le jour du couronnement d'Iracebeth de Crims, l'ancienne Reine rouge.

Choses que chacun d'eux regrettaient amèrement aujourd'hui.

Mais grâce à l'intervention d'Alice une fois encore, le Chapelier fou avait retrouvé sa famille disparue pour pouvoir enfin présenter ses excuses et renouer les liens qui avaient étés brisés suivant cette dispute inutile entre père et fils. Une excellente leçon de morale pour Timothy Hightopp.

«Voilà un tissu qui irait bien avec la couleur de base de ton modèle. Ceci dit, tu fais déjà un bon apprenti car tes choix de couleurs sont intéressants. Tu devrais ajouter une bande ici aussi pour que la base ne soit pas trop vide.» Indiqua Zanik une fois de retour derrière le siège de son petit-fils étrangement silencieux et distrait aujourd'hui.

Bien évidemment, il savait parfaitement ce qui était arrivé, tout le monde le savait, mais il ne désirait pas montrer son inquiétude en public pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer Timothy. Sinon, comment réagirait-il face à son grand-père normalement stoïque et intransigeant s'il montrait des signes de faiblesses ? De plus, il pensait que parler de chapeau lui remonterait suffisamment le moral pour le faire sourire à nouveau.

Sourire qui lui manquait énormément.

«J'aime bien. Mais je préfère le turquoise pour cette partie-là grand-père. Je ne veux pas mettre trop de noir sur un si joli chapeau ! C'est bien trop triste pour un chat comme Cheshire.» Renchérit Timothy d'une légère secousse de sa tête après avoir récupéré des perles turquoises dans ses mains.

Zanik s'autorisa un petit sourire à cette déclaration digne d'un Hightopp. Il était bel et bien le fils de Tarrant, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, il le retrouvait en lui à chaque fois qu'il le regardait ou l'écoutait. Ce qui le gonflait toujours d'une grande fierté même s'il ne le déclarait jamais à haute voix. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été très expressif mais il faisait des efforts avec le temps et plus particulièrement depuis la naissance de son petit-fils et de sa petite-fille Mia.

D'une petite tape amicale sur les cheveux roux en bataille de Timothy à nouveau concentré sur son chapeau, Zanik se détourna pour rejoindre sa propre table de travail afin de poursuivre sa couture. Un mètre pendait autour de son cou alors qu'il prenait de rapides mesures de ses tissus dans la ferme intention de créer une nouvelle robe à sa Majesté la Reine. Blanche immaculée, bien-sûr.

Cependant il jetait régulièrement des regards discrets sur le petit garçon dans son vaste atelier, l'anxiété traînante dans son estomac. Lui et Tyva, sa femme, s'inquiétaient énormément pour leur petit-fils après la première agression mystérieuse au château un jour de pluie. Il était devenu si différent … Plus renfermer, moins souriant et nettement moins joyeux aussi. Comme si qu'une partie de lui-même s'était volatilisée par enchantement.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset pendante à sa hanche pour constater qu'il était bientôt l'heure du thé. Tarrant et Alice ne devraient pas tarder à les rejoindre. Confiant Mia à Tyva pour laisser Timothy aux soins de son grand-père, les deux parents étaient partis ce matin avec un groupe de Chevaliers de la Reine au Palais du Temps pour mener des investigations sur l'agresseur du garçon avec Mallyumkin, Bayard, Cheshire, le Bandersnatch ainsi que le Temps, évidemment.

Qui de mieux que la Championne d'Underland et son fidèle Chapelier pour cette tâche.

Zanik força un autre sourire lorsque Timothy leva ses yeux tristes dans sa direction. Il ne lui rendit qu'un demi-sourire, ce qui lui donna une petite pointe de douleur au cœur à cette expression lessivée. Le jeune garçon collait des perles sur le rebord du haut de forme spécialement conçu pour Cheshire, la langue pendante aux coins de ses lèvres alors qu'il mettait toute sa concentration dans son chapeau inachevé.

«Fait bien attention avec la colle surtout ! N'en met pas sur les poils ni sur les perles sinon cela gâcherait ton chapeau. Et ne t'approches pas du mercure, je vais m'en charger dès que j'ai terminé ma pièce centrale, d'accord ?» Somma sèchement Zanik d'un haussement de sourcils tout en pointant un doigt vers l'enfant attentif.

«Grand-père, penses-tu que je suis fou ?» Timothy se sentit obligé de reposer la question à son grand-père, insatisfait par la réponse de sa mère l'autre fois.

«Qu'est-ce donc cette question ridicule ?!» S'offusqua Zanik d'une expression outrée.

«Je me posais juste la question. Le regard des gens me perturbent ces temps-ci …» Murmura-t-il honteusement en retour, levant les épaules face au regard de plomb de l'homme adulte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il y eut un soupir.

«La plupart du temps nous devenons fous à cause des sécrétions du mercure et à force d'en être exposé de jour en jour. La Chapellerie est un métier dangereux et le restera parce que les risques d'empoisonnement sont grands. Mais ici, la folie prend un tout autre aspect. Tarrant en est la preuve vivante. Alors Timothy, je pense que tu es aussi fou qu'un Chapelier.» Zanik tapota son doigt contre sa tempe.

Cela suscita un petit rire chez le garçon qui appréciait l'approche de son grand-père malgré le ton de reproche contenu dans sa voix exigeante. Même s'il ne le montrait pas couramment, il aimait son fils excentrique aux rires absurdes qui ne suivait aucune règle dans la Chapellerie, à son plus grand désarroi.

Dorénavant tous deux souriants, la paire retomba dans le silence entrecoupé par les bruits de la machine à coudre. L'atmosphère générale était redescendue à quelque chose de plus léger, ce qui permit à Timothy de se libérer du poids qui l'encombrait depuis quelques jours. Loin des mauvaises pensées, loin des frayeurs et de la douleur de ses cicatrices.

Allant jusqu'à aimer le chapeau qu'il était en train de faire. Un large sourire conquis étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qu'il commençait enfin à prendre forme. Son grand-père avait raison, il fallait ajouter une touche de noire pour faire ressortir le bleu électrique du joli ruban qui pendait à l'arrière comme le faisait celui du célèbre chapeau du Chapelier. Il avait vraiment hâte de le montrer à son père mais il gardait une certaine appréhension aussi.

Etant donné que le chat de Cheshire et Tarrant ne s'aimaient pas, allait-il s'énervé en voyant ce chapeau ? Sera-t-il déçu ? Ou inversement, soulagé ? Connaissant bien son père, il sera très fier de lui mais sera sans doute agacé que Cheshire ne reçoive un chapeau après tout ce temps car il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas du tout pour sa lâcheté.

Amusé par l'image comique du Chapelier en train de courir derrière un chat invisible avec un nouveau chapeau sur sa tête, Timothy émit un petit ricanement puis descendit de sa chaise pour aller chercher un autre ruban d'un bleu plus clair que le précédent. Il posa doucement son inspiration sous forme d'un chapeau de papier de petit Tarrant sur la table pour ensuite courir vers les étagères du fond à la recherche de son tissu.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son grand-père lui jeter un regard intrigué alors qu'il cousait l'ourlet de la robe blanche scintillante avec des mains d'expert. Il faisait toujours attention à chacun de ses faits et gestes, notant ses allés et venus pour s'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien.

Timothy s'approcha des étagères mais s'arrêta net dans ses pas quand il crut entendre une petite mélodie. Perplexe, il tourna la tête en direction de son grand-père qui continuait à lui tourner le dos pour faire face à sa machine à coudre, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le drôle de son. Puis la mélodie retentit à nouveau. C'était une jolie berceuse qui jouait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais qui titillait sa curiosité.

Après tout, il n'était pas tout seul cette fois-ci.

L'enfant se dirigea lentement vers la source du bruit qui conduisait vers une alcôve bercée dans la pénombre de la grande pièce blanche. Dans cette alcôve se trouvait d'autres bibelots de coutures ainsi que des étagères de tissus et des mannequins. Deux grands rideaux rouges étaient tirés de chaque côté des murs blancs, un grand miroir avec des dorures posé contre le fond reflétait actuellement la table de travail et Zanik derrière Timothy.

Et la mélodie en sourdine venait actuellement d'une petite boite carrée au pied de ce miroir. Elle était fermée, une fine pellicule de poussière recouvrait le bois orné de fleurs de lys gravées. Le garçon curieux par les sons s'agenouilla devant cette boite puis d'une main hésitante, il l'ouvrit pour dévoiler un spectacle des plus magiques.

Un soupir d'émerveillement glissa de sa bouche, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Deux danseurs miniatures, un homme et une femme, dansaient au rythme de la douce mélodie. L'homme était vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit avec une cravate noire ainsi qu'une chemise blanche tandis que la femme portait une élégante robe rose pâle muni d'une ceinture blanche à nœud papillon dans son dos. Ses cheveux châtains étaient joliment tirés dans des tresses contre sa tête.

A l'ouverture du couvercle de la boite, le couple salua gentiment Timothy d'un sourire sympathique, ce que le garçon rendit timidement alors qu'il admirait les prouesses artistiques des deux danseurs talentueux sur leur socle de verre. Il finit par s'assoir en tailleur sur le sol, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, son sourire s'agrandissant de secondes en secondes.

Dans le reflet du grand miroir ovale face à lui, il pouvait voir que son grand-père continuait de travailler activement sur la magnifique robe sans même se retourner lorsqu'il laissa sortir un petit rire. Etrange. Cependant Zanik n'avait jamais ri alors ce son devait être inconnu à ses oreilles …

Timothy prit quelques instants pour regarder plus attentivement son reflet dans la glace froide. Il avait l'air épuisé. Un froncement de sourcils modifia ses traits de visage tandis qu'il se fixait avec tristesse, ses yeux bruns suivant une coupure particulièrement vilaine sur sa joue droite. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où elle venait. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour lui. Comment avait-il obtenu toutes ces griffures rouges de colère sur son corps ?

Il n'y avait que l'image d'un placard qui venait à son esprit. Un placard … Rouge. Et dès que cette image effleurait ses pensées, Timothy avait immédiatement envie de pleurer de panique. Mais, pourquoi ?

Son regard se reporta sur les deux danseurs visiblement soucieux car ils ne dansaient plus mais l'observaient avec crainte. Ils s'échangèrent un regard entre eux, communiquant par le contact visuel puis d'un sourire peiné, ils reprirent leur danse classique à la mélodie de la boite à musique. Le jeune enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel objet se trouvait dans un atelier de Chapelier mais il posera la question à son père plus tard.

«Comment vous appelez-vous ?» Chuchota-t-il ensuite après s'être rapprocher de la boite.

La danseuse se figea un instant puis haussa les épaules, mimant avec sa main libre qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler tout comme son compagnon masculin. Ils étaient dépourvus de la parole. Toutefois leurs yeux suffisaient pour transmettre leurs émotions et suivant cette question, ils paraissaient un peu malheureux de ne pouvoir communiquer.

«A qui tu parles Tim ?» Questionna soudainement Zanik en arrière-plan.

«Oh, à personne ! Je me parlais tout seul grand-père. Je suis fou, souviens-toi !» Ricana l'enfant en dévoilant le minuscule petit écart entre ses deux dents de devant. Un héritage de son père.

«Ce chapeau ne va pas se finir tout seul. Un bon Chapelier ne laisse pas un travail inachevé trop longtemps.» Réprimanda l'homme plus âgé toujours dos au miroir.

«Oui je sais. J'arrive tout de suite !» Répondit Timothy d'un soupir contrarié, levant les yeux au plafond de l'alcôve.

Néanmoins son grand-père avait raison. Il voulait devenir un aussi bon Chapelier que son père alors il devait vite se remettre au travail pour qu'il soit fier de lui. La mélodie de la boite à musique continuait à jouer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever pour chercher le tissu qu'il était d'abord venu récupérer dans les étagères. Sauf que cette musique ne semblait pas agacé Zanik ni même l'interpeler, ce qui était des plus surprenant étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas les distractions.

«Grand-père ?» Timothy fronça les sourcils dans le reflet du miroir mais cette fois-ci, l'homme derrière lui ne répondit pas.

La pièce paraissait soudainement beaucoup plus sombre et menaçante.

Son cœur manqua un violent battement lorsqu'il aperçût un éclat d'orange sous la table de travail, non loin des pieds de Zanik imperturbable dans son travail. Il tourna brusquement la tête pour voir que rien ne se cachait sous cette table à part des morceaux de tissus inutilisables et quelques épingles égarées.

Son souffle commença à prendre de la vitesse. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Son grand-père paraissait si lointain mais pourtant si proche, intouchable mais à porter de main. Il pouvait presque entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur dans ses oreilles mais bientôt, les notes de la boite à musique devinrent plus lentes et plus graves avec des intonations différentes frôlant la discordance.

Tout doucement, Timothy baissa les yeux sur ladite boite à musique.

Les deux danseurs n'étaient plus là. Il n'y avait plus que le socle en verre qui tournait mais ni l'homme ni la femme ne pouvaient être vus, miraculeusement disparus sans laisser de trace. Abasourdi, le garçon leva les yeux face au miroir pour faire une mini crise cardiaque quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un grand clown accroupit juste derrière lui.

Il voulut crier mais une main gantée se colla rapidement à sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre bruit qui alerterait de sa position compromettante. Son corps étant pétrifié de terreur, les larmes dévalaient à flot ses joues pâles et jusque dans le gant soyeux du clown qui le tenait contre lui d'un sourire sadique. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard des yeux jaunes de la créature vicieuse à la peau blanche et aux marques rouges, ses deux dents de lapin à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Bientôt, son apparence se modifia pour ressembler à celle d'un petit enfant, un peu plus vieux que lui d'après la taille mais avec les mêmes cheveux oranges que lui. Son sourire sinistre ne faiblissait pas tout comme son regard de braise qui l'empêchait de pouvoir bouger ou même parler. Pourtant, le gant avait disparu de sa bouche.

Les yeux larmoyants de Timothy suivirent calmement le doigt du garçon assis derrière le reflet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le pose contre ses lèvres souriantes exagérément.

_Shhhh._

Il pouvait presque goûter à la bile dans sa gorge. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Soit à cause de la peur extrême, soit à cause de l'étrange charme qui venait de l'enrober de la tête aux pieds, le privant de ses capacités motrices. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue alors qu'il gardait sa bouche ouverte mais qu'aucun son n'en sortait, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles sifflantes par le stress.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit les deux cadavres dans les mains du garçon lui faisant face mais qui n'existait pas dans sa réalité car personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Les deux danseurs de la boite à musique pendaient mollement dans les mains du monstre souriant, plus de têtes sur leurs épaules mais à la place un trou sanglant où s'écoulait du sang le long de ses doigts jusque sur le tapis.

_Tout ça c'est dans ta tête ! Ça n'existe pas ! _Hurla Timothy dans son esprit dans une vaine tentative de se sortir de cet affreux cauchemar qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir.

Sa tête tournait. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux puis bloqua sa respiration. Il attendit plusieurs longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la fin de la berceuse de la boite à musique, le plongeant dans un silence dérangeant. Le cœur battant la chamade, il rouvrit les yeux mais l'illusion n'était toujours pas partie, à sa plus grande horreur. Cependant l'enfant dorénavant sans expression ne tenait plus de cadavres dans ses mains mais à la place il tenait quelque chose de brillant au milieu de sa paume ouverte.

Un couteau.

Argenté et luisant à la lumière naturelle de la pièce inexplicablement sombre, le garçon plus âgé prit la main de Timothy dans la sienne et glissa l'arme entre ses doigts via le miroir. Il pouvait sentir la froideur du petit couteau mais il n'y avait rien dans sa main, rien que de l'air et du vide. Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion.

Sa vision brouillée par les larmes, il se figea lorsqu'il vit son grand-père dans la glace qui se tenait désormais près de son siège, une expression enragée sur son visage ridés. Tout à coup il agrippa le chapeau qu'il était en train de faire pour le chat de Cheshire et d'un geste brusque, il le déchira en lambeau, miettes par miettes sans la moindre pitié. Ce n'était pas son grand-père qu'il voyait, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

Mais pourtant la tristesse et le désespoir se transformèrent en étonnement puis en trahison et enfin, en colère. Une vive colère qui le prenait aux tripes, une fureur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie de toute sa courte vie. Quel enfant de sept ans ressentirait ce genre d'émotion négatif ?!

Dans le miroir, l'enfant se mit à sourire vilement puis il se pencha ensuite à l'oreille de Timothy pour lui chuchoter quelque chose alors que le jeune garçon en question était occupé à fusiller du regard son grand-père perfide et sans cœur qui avait réduit à néant son dur labeur. Tandis que haine, rage, déception et dégout se bousculaient en lui, ses doigts se resserrèrent automatiquement autour de la lame tranchante.

Les voix dans sa tête se multiplièrent.

Zanik était trop occupé avec la conception de sa robe pour sentir la présence menaçante derrière lui. Trop occupé à utiliser ses ciseaux et sa machine à coudre pour voir l'ombre du petit enfant se former dans son dos. Un frisson inexplicable lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale mais il ne pensait pas que cela venait de l'aura maléfique qui venait d'être créée dans la même pièce. Soudainement, il se rappela que Timothy n'était toujours pas revenu à sa place pour retravailler sur son joli chapeau. Ce fût donc à cet instant précis qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait et que le silence résidait.

«Tu flotteras aussi !»

Une vive douleur envahi le dos de la jambe de Zanik qui laissa sortir un cri à glacer le sang lorsqu'il sentit la lame transpercer la chair à sa cuisse. Il trébucha contre son plan de travail en s'aidant de ses deux mains pour se tenir contre le rebord, une grimace aux lèvres à la fulgurante douleur qui le traversait par spasmes. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras de l'enfant qui voulait le poignarder une seconde fois.

«Timothy ! Stop ! Cesse ça immédiatement !» Beugla Zanik en repoussant la lame loin de son visage.

Cependant le visage de Timothy ne ressemblait en rien, à Timothy. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, ses cheveux ternes, sa peau blanche comme de la craie et son sourire … Ce sourire ne pouvait pas tenir sur le visage d'un humain.

«Tu flotteras aussi ! Tu flotteras aussi !» Il continua de hurler à tue-tête en frappant tous les objets sur son passage à l'aide de sa lame tranchante. Il déchira la robe, les tissus, éclata les tasses contre les murs, brisa une vitre après avoir balancé un mannequin dans cette dernière puis il arriva à son chapeau.

«Timothy !» Zanik trouva la force pour bondir sur ses pieds et se projeter vers son petit-fils devenu fou furieux.

Ce n'était ni sa voix, ni son comportement, ni sa force.

Il attrapa de justesse les épaules de l'enfant qui avait failli mettre la main sur son précieux travail pour le tirer en arrière avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Usant de ses bras forts pour l'immobiliser, Zanik posa son dos contre le mur tandis que le garçon hurlait du haut de ses poumons en balançant le couteau dans les airs comme s'il se battait avec des ennemis invisibles. Certes il avait détruit la robe, mais il ne le laissera pas s'en prendre à son chapeau adoré qui signifiait tant pour lui.

Et Zanik Hightopp n'avait jamais eu autant peur de toute sa vie. La voix qui sortait de Timothy était grave et inhumaine tout comme ses cris et sa force colossale qui lui donnait du fil à retordre pour le maintenir en place contre lui. Il évitait la plupart des coups de couteau mais certains finissaient par couper la peau à ses bras, tranchant le tissu de sa chemise sans difficulté.

Où avait-il trouvé cette lame ? Ce n'était décidément pas le moment opportun pour se poser la question.

Cette crise de folie rappelait celles que faisaient Tarrant, à la seule différence qu'il pouvait être ramené à la réalité avant qu'il ne devienne complètement hors de contrôle et dangereux. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas pour Timothy.

Affolé mais encore lucide, Zanik passa un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce en désastre pour tenter de trouver quelque chose mais son regard se stoppa un bref instant sur le miroir dans l'alcôve. Son sang se figea dans ses veines et il dû cligner des yeux pour s'assurer que c'était réel. Là, dans le reflet de la glace se tenait un autre enfant qui semblait marmonner quelques choses car ses lèvres remuaient. Son œil droit partait dans un fort strabisme tandis que l'autre fixait Timothy avec convoitise, un sourire écœurant à ses lèvres.

Zanik poussa un cri quand son air fût brusquement couper à cause du coup de tête du garçon en proie à la folie meurtrière. Sauf que l'instant d'après, le corps de l'enfant se décontracta dans ses bras puis il cessa de se débattre pour lâcher le couteau sur le sol à ses pieds. Comme s'il venait d'être subitement libérer de la malédiction qui le rongeait.

A bout de souffle, il relâcha Timothy pour le tenir à bout de bras une fois certain que le danger était écarté. Il lui secoua les épaules avec empressement, plongeant son regard angoissé dans le sien complètement confus alors que ses pupilles revenaient à leur état normal.

«Timmy ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Réponds-moi ! Qui était-ce ? Qui était-ce !» Appela frénétiquement Zanik d'une autre secousse désespérée.

«J-je … Je …» Balbutia l'enfant déboussolé et trempé de larmes. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait mais il ne savait que dire. D'autres larmes embrumèrent ses yeux quand il posa son regard sur le sang sur les bras de son grand-père.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

«Ne regarde pas. Tu dois avant tout rester fort.» Gronda Zanik même s'il ne voulait pas que sa voix sorte aussi sévère mais les nerfs parlaient à sa place.

Néanmoins du haut de ses sept ans, s'en était beaucoup trop pour lui à gérer. Alors d'un gémissement accablé, Timothy se laissa tomber dans les bras de son grand-père et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait, ignorant les questions qu'il lui avait posées et toutes ses horribles images qui stagnaient dans son esprit flou.

Zanik se baissa à genoux pour prendre l'enfant en détresse contre sa poitrine, abandonnant l'idée de le faire parler maintenant. Il frappa le couteau loin d'eux par précaution, une grimace aux lèvres à la douleur dans sa jambe. D'un soupir tremblant après ces évènements qui auraient pu virer au drame, il regarda le chaos dans l'atelier tout en écoutant les pleurs éprouvants du petit garçon choqué par ses propres actes involontaires. Puis son regard méfiant finit par s'arrêter sur le miroir plus loin plongé dans la pénombre.

Il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires !

VP


End file.
